SD Gundam Force X
by ChojisGirl
Summary: The story about 3 girls from earth fall onto ark and lacroa. Fallow their adventure as they and the gundam force travle Ark to stop the evil snake creatures. a bunch of ocs involved. not to be confused by the other SDGFX. Made by ALB1990 on deviantart.
1. The Gundams from Earth appear

**Chapter 1: The Gundams from Earth appear******

**It was just a normal day in Tennessee, Amber a 19 year old girl was at her house, just being bored, she on the computer talking to her friends, when all of the sudden a mysterious earthquake struck.****  
****Amber: Whoa, that's odd my house isn't on any fault lines. "Why are we having a huge earthquake like?" I better see what's happening outside.******

**So after saying that she logged off the computer, got her jacket on, and went outside to see what is going. When she went outside the earthquake suddenly stopped, and what she saw she couldn't believe her eyes. ****  
****Amber: Whoa no way an Aurora Borealis, but I thought you can only see those in the Arctic regions.******

**That's when the craziest thing happened a mysterious tornado sucked Amber in into it core, that's when it got weirder while in the tornado Amber started to get real sleepy. When she started to close her eyes she felt like her body was shifting and becoming something different, that's when Amber finally closed her eyes and went to sleep.******

**(A couple hours later.)****  
****Amber: Ugggghhh, what happen? Oh yeah 0_0 that tornado, it sucked me in and I remember I passed out in it. Huh? A river I don't remember any river by my house.****  
****(She looks to her left) Whoa 0_0 a robot, hmm, is it functioning, (starts poking it).******

**(The robot starts to move)****  
****Amber: 0_0 Whoa, it's functioning, hmm, I wonder if it's male or female.******

**(The mysterious robot wakes up)****  
****???: Uggghhhh, my head. ;(******

**Amber: Hey take it easy you were out as long as I was. What's your name?******

**Katie: It's Katie, 0_0 whoa a real live robot. (Starts poking Amber)******

**Amber: HEY, DON'T POKE ME! "Even though I poked her first." Umm, did you call me a robot?******

**Katie: Yup, you look like one.******

**Amber: Well from where I'm standing you look like a robot.******

**That's when they both decided to look at their reflections in the water.****  
****Amber: Umm, Katie. 0_0******

**Katie: Yes, what is it?******

**Amber: Are you seeing what I'm seeing?******

**Katie: Uh-huh. 0_0******

**Amber & Katie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!******

**Meanwhile in another part of the planet another girl named Lisa was waking up as well. When she saw her reflection she freaked out as well, that's when she notice a castle in the far distance and decided to go there and get some answers.**


	2. They call me Risa

Chapter 2: They call me Risa

When Lisa got to the city near the castle, she was very fascinated of its beauty. While she was oddly floating around in the city, just looking around she bumped into another knight gundam.  
Lisa: Oops, oh my goodness 0_0 I'm so sorry, I was so busy looking around I look where I was going, I am so sorry. :blush:

Zero: It's okay; it was an accident after all. Oh, forgive me my lady, let me introduce myself, I am Zero the Winged Knight.

Risa: It's nice to meet you I'm…..uh……Risa, my name is Risa the Blue Angel Knight, it's nice to meet you Zero. ^^;

Zero: Then it is a pleasure to meet then Lady Risa. (A blue-violet rose appears in his hand and offers it to Risa)

Risa: Um, thank you Zero it's a very beautiful rose.

Zero: Lady Risa would you like to come to the castle with me?

Risa: Sure Zero I would love to come with you to the castle. "Wow, this Zero guy is so nice, but he's probably nice to any girl I guess ^^;."

(Later in Lacora Castle)

Risa: Woooow 0_0, the hallways in this place are bigger than the ones in my high school.

Zero: Um, ok. ^^;

Risa: So Zero this place is called Lacora right?

Zero: Yup, you my lady are in Lacora Castle, where the royal family lives.

Risa: Royal family? You mean like a king, a queen, and with a prince or princess. (You can tell she excited about this)

Zero: Um, yeah. ^^;

Risa: So Zero will I ever get to meet a person of the royal family?

Zero: Well the royal family doesn't have a prince, ^^; but there is a princess, and she is very beautiful and well respected. And speaking of the princess, I am supposed to meet her and make sure she is ready for the trip to Ark.

Risa: Ark?

Zero: It is another nation, unlike Lacora though there are no humans there, it's filled with musha gundams. We are going there to see a friend and to meet our friends from Neotopia there as well.

Risa: Neotopia?

Zero: It's a nation in another dimension.

Risa: Cool.

(In front of the princess's bedroom)

Zero: Ready to meet the princess Risa?

Risa: Yup.

(Zero knocks on the door)

Zero: Princess are you ready for the trip to Ark?

Princess: Yes Zero, I'm ready for the trip, you know you don't have to check up on me.

When the door opened Risa saw that Zero was right about the princess being pretty. When the princess saw her look she quickly looked away.

Princess Rele: Um, Zero.

Zero: Yes, you highness.

Princess Rele: Who is that?

Zero: Well just don't stand there, introduce yourself.

Risa: Oh 0_0 right, I'm Risa the Blue Angel Knight, it's nice to meet you, your highness. (chuckles nervously) :blush:

Rele: It's nice to meet you Lady Risa; I'm Princess Relehimana Mia De Lacora.

Zero: Princess, if it is alright with you, could Lady Risa come with us to Ark?

Rele: Well it depends if Lady Risa would like to come. So Lady Risa, would you like to come to Ark with me and Zero?

Risa: Yes, yes, I would be honored to come with you, your highness.

Rele: Then it's settled you will come with me and Zero to Ark.


	3. We're known as Kohakumaru and Katelyn

Chapter 3: We're known as Kohakumaru and Katelyn

Meanwhile Amber and Katie, were wondering where they are.

Katie: Hey you still need to tell me your name.

Amber: Oh you right, forgive me for forgetting that, I'm Amber, Amber L. Benya.

Katie: Did you say Amber L. Benya? 0_0

Amber: Uh, yeah ^^; why do you ask?

Katie: Your username wouldn't happen to be ALB1990?

Amber: Yeah, how did you know?

Katie: Because I'm blue-shadow-princess.

Amber: 0_0 oh my gosh, you mean your that Katie?

Katie: Yup.

Amber: It's so good to finally meet you.

Katie: Yeah you too.

Amber & Katie: Eheheheheheheheh  
That's when Amber notice that her jacket was hanging in a tree.

Amber: I was wondering where it went. (She climbed up the tree and got her jacket)

Katie: Why do you even have that?

Amber: Well I get cold easily.

Katie: Uh-oh, 0_0.

Amber: What's wrong?

Katie: Someone is coming and they don't look friendly.

What Katie saw was a musha gundam with giant claws for hands. And to Amber and Katie he didn't look friendly.

Kijumaru: Hmmm, you two seem very odd for a musha and knight gundam.

Amber: Looks who's talking, I'm not the one with crane claws for hands.

Kijumaru: Why you little brat you should respect a warrior.

Amber: You let me know when you see one.

Kijumaru: If you're not going to respect me then I'll force you to respect me.

Amber: If it's hand to hand combat then bring it.

Katie: Senpai are sure you know what you're doing?

Amber: Don't worry I shall be victorious in this battle.

(Up on a hill the other three members of the Kibao Horde was watching)

Mokinmaru: Looks like Kijumaru found someone who's as hot headed as Bakunetsumaru.

Haganemaru: Who do you think will win?

Bakuhamaru: I don't know, but he better hurry this fight up were supposes to meet Genkimaru and Cobramaru, minutes ago.

While Amber and Kijumaru, they were able to block each others blows. The only time Amber was able to land a punch was when he grabbed her leg with one claw and her other arm with the other.

Kijumaru: Not bad for someone so small.

Amber: Excuse me, small. If I'm so small then how come I can do this? HI YAH.

What Amber did amazed not just the gundams watching, but even her, she was able to lift Kijumaru and threw him to the ground. Then she pushes him to show his back and then she grabbed his arms and started to pull them.

Amber: Say I win and apologize for calling me small.

Kijumaru: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ok, ok, you win, I'm sorry for call you small.

Amber: Now what have we learn today.

Kijumaru: Don't call someone like you small, it has a painful result.

Amber: Good boy, you did learn something.

Kijumaru: You're a pretty good fighter what's your name?

Kohakumaru: You can call me Miss Kohakumaru, and this is friend Miss Katelyn.

Kijumaru: Wait your both girls?

Kohakumaru: Um, yeah why, do you have a problem with girls who can fight?

Kijumaru: Nothing wrong with it, it's just that you're stronger than you look.

Kohakumaru: Um, thank you.

Katelyn: Well me and senpai better get going bye.

Bakuhamaru: You two don't look like you have anywhere to go.

Kohakumaru: He's got a point Katelyn.

Katelyn: Why are you agreeing with him?

Kohakumaru: Because of the big hammer he's carrying.

Katelyn: Point taken there.


	4. Meeting the Gundam Force

Chapter 4: Meeting the Gundam Force

Kohakumaru: Hey Katelyn were going to start moving out where are you?  
And look Katelyn: Here I am senpai. what I found.

Kohakumaru: What's in that box, you got there?

Katelyn: I don't know, but I'm too nervous to open it.

Kohakumaru: Well we'll look in it later ok, but for now we better get moving.

Katelyn: Ok senpai.

(Meanwhile in Lacora)

Rele, Zero, and Risa, were getting ready to head to Ark.

Zero: Hey Risa what's with the box?

Risa: I don't know should we take a look?

Zero: It's got to be your decision.

Risa: Let's take a look.

When Risa opened Zero was very surprise to see what was in it, it was a spirit egg, glowing brightly and beautifully.

Rele: That spirit egg has to be very important to you, take good care of it Lady Risa.

Risa: Yes your highness. So how are we going to get Ark anyway?

Rele: By teleportation magic.

Risa: Ok forget that I asked that. TT_TT

When all three of them were ready, they magically teleported to Ark.

(Meanwhile back in Ark)

Kijumaru: Say Kohakumaru?

Kohakumaru: Yes Kijumaru, what is it?

Kijumaru: What does your symbol mean?

Kohakumaru: My symbol? What symbol? What are you talking about?

Bakuhamaru: When a musha gundam is born they have a sphere with a symbol in it.  
Kohakumaru: Let me go see.

(Looks in the river at her reflection)

Katelyn: So what does your symbol mean senpai?

Kohakumaru: It means crimson fire.

Bakuhamaru: You know what it means?

Kohakumaru: Yeah I do. T_T

Mokinmaru: You're pretty smart for someone your age Kohakumaru.

Kohakumaru: Well I'm only nineteen years old guys so take it easy.

Haganemaru: You're practically an adult.

Kohakumaru: I thought you guys I had somewhere be and didn't want to be late.

After saying that Kohakumaru started to giggle and laugh.  
Kohakumaru: You guys are so silly.

Later that day they got to the meeting point.

Cobramaru: You're late.

Bakuhamaru: Sorry were late Kijumaru had to make some new friends.

Kijumaru: Hey, not my fault that I was curious about those two.

Mokinmaru: We brought those two along.

(Cobramaru looks at Kohakumaru and Katelyn)

Kohakumaru: Uh, hi I'm Kohakumaru.

Katelyn: And my name is Katelyn.

Haganemaru: Where is Genkimaru?

Cobramaru: He's over there by that tree taking his nap.

(Looks over where Cobramaru is pointing)

Kohakumaru: Well I'll be he's just a little, he's kind of cute.  
Katelyn: You guys are actually bossed around by a little kid?

Bakuhamaru: He is Lord Kibaomaru's son so you two be nice to him.

Kohakumaru & Katelyn: Yes sir.

Zako Soldier: Uh sir.

Bakuhamaru: Yes what is it?

Zako Soldier: The Gundam Force is here.

Bakuhamaru: Good keep watch.

Zako Soldier: Yes sir.

Bakuhamaru: Kohakumaru, Katelyn, be prepared to meet a group of great warriors.

Kohakumaru: That's good to hear. ^^;

Captain: Sorry if we are late.

Bakunetsumaru: Yeah we had to wait for Zero and Rele to get here.

Zero: At least I wasn't the taking my time to eat riceballs.

Bakunetsumaru: Hey not my fault that I was hungry.

Shute: Hey guys don't fight.

Rele: Shute is right this isn't time to fight.

Kohakumaru: Bakuhamru, who are they?

Bakuhamaru: They are known as the Gundam Force.


	5. Meeting the Blue Angel Knight

Ch. 5: Meeting the Blue Angel Knight

Risa: Hi I'm Risa the Blue Angel Knight, so who are you?

Kohakumaru: I'm Kohakumaru and this is….huh? Hey where did she go? Oh there she is over there by the river, that's Katelyn. Say Risa, that isn't your real name, is it?

Risa: How did you know? But you're right my real name is Lisa, but how did you know?

Kohakumaru: Because my real name is Amber. Say your username wouldn't happen to be bluepheonix99 now would it?

Risa: How did you know that?

Kohakumaru: Because my username is ALB1990.

Risa: Oh my goodness it is so good to finally meet you.

Kohakumaru: Well you may not believe, but Katelyn is actually blue-shadow-princess.

Risa: Really?

Kohakumaru: Yup.

(They walk over to where Katelyn is sitting)

Kohakumaru: Hey Katelyn you may not believe this but Risa is our friend bluepheonix99.

Katelyn: It's finally great to meet you.

Risa: Yeah you too, hey what's wrong?

Katelyn: It's nothing it's just that I don't know what's in this box I found by the river.

Risa: Hey I have the exact same box, (takes out her spirit egg box) and I actually saw what was in it, you should take a look, you'll like what you see.

(Katelyn opens the box and finds out that Risa was right.)

Katelyn: Wow it's so pretty what is it?

Risa: It's called a spirit egg, Zero told me.

Katelyn: Hey Kohakumaru you take a look at this spirit egg it's so pretty. ^^ Umm, Kohakumaru?

That's when they notice that Kohakumaru wasn't paying any attention; she was oddly looking across the river.

Katelyn: Hey senpai what's wrong with you?

Kohakumaru: Huh? Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all. (She takes a look back where she was staring.) "It's gone; the wolf with the crimson markings is gone."


	6. Kohakumaru's First Spirit Aromor, Kohaku

Chapter 6: Kohakumaru's First Spirit Aromor, Kohakuamaterasumaru is unleashed

Katelyn: Senpai, are you sure your okay?

Risa: Yeah you're acting a little weird.

Kohakumaru: I'm fine; it's just that I thought I saw a white wolf with crimson markings on it.

Katelyn: Wow, senpai, you saw a wolf that's so cool.

Kohakumaru: Katelyn that wolf was different from a normal wolf; it was more spirit than wolf.

(The silence gets interrupted by Zero.)

Zero: Lady Risa, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friends?

Risa: Oh right, we're coming Zero. Come on I'll introduce you to Sir Zero and his friends.

Katelyn: Cool, hey Risa wait for me. Hey senpai are you coming?

Kohakumaru: Yeah I'm coming, just give me time to think ok.

Katelyn: Ok senpai.

While she was looking in the water at her reflection, that's when she saw the same wolf that she saw before.

Kohakumaru: Hey there, how did you get across the river? Wolves don't know how to swim, unless your not a wolf at all, you're a type of spirit aren't you?

The wolf didn't say a thing it just got up from where it was sitting and looked back at Kohakumaru and begging her to follow. So without any objections Kohakumaru followed the mysterious white wolf to see why it wanted her to follow it. When they got the end of the river there was a mysterious cave, when the white wolf looked at Kohakumaru again, she felt like she could trust this mysteriously quiet wolf.

Kohakumaru: I guess you want me to go into the cave with you am I right?

(The wolf goes into the cave)

Kohakumaru: I'll take that as a yes.

When Kohakumaru went into the cave it was very dark and very scary, the only light source was the glow worms illuminating there home. When Kohakumaru got the end of the cave tunnel she was in a cavern with beautiful glowing crystals, that's when she saw the white wolf again, this time in front of white armor with crimson markings in the pattern as the wolf's markings.

???: You have come, the chosen warrior.

Kohakumaru: Who said that? Who are you?

???: Look in front of you young warrior.

When Kohakumaru looked in front of her she saw the wolf.

The wolf: Hello young warrior.

Kohakumaru: HOLY COW THE WOLF CAN TALK. 0_0 (Trips after saying that.)

Amaterasu: My name is Amaterasu and I'm the guardian spirit of the Okami armor.

Kohakumaru: Okami armor, you mean god armor.

Amaterasu: That's right.

(Meanwhile)

Katelyn: Hey, senpai, where did you go?

Zero: What's wrong Katelyn?

Katelyn: Kohakumaru senpai is not here I'm really worried.

That's when a mechanical snake-like monster came out of the water.

(Back in the cavern)

Amaterasu: Your friend Katelyn is in trouble.

Kohakumaru: What?! I have to return and protect her; she doesn't know how to defend herself yet.

Amaterasu: Wait Kohakumaru.

(Kohakumaru looks at Amaterasu)

That's when Amaterasu started to howl, when that happen a sphere went into Kohakumaru's sphere.

Kohakumaru: What was that?

Amaterasu: It is a garment sphere it will hold your original armor and any spirit armor you obtain.

Kohakumaru: Spirit armor?

Amaterasu: Their armors in Ark that are so legendary that they say that the people in Ark believe they are nothing but myths, these armors are known as spirit armor. Now Kohakumaru it is time for you to combine with the Okami armor and show that the spirit armor isn't anymore. (Starts to howl)

When Amaterasu howled a second time Kohakumaru felt her spiritual energy increase, when that happen, her original armor went into the garment sphere and the Okami armor combined with her. As soon as the armor combined to her, she quickly ran out of the cave and to where Katelyn was.

(Meanwhile back where Katelyn was)

Zero: Quickly Katelyn summon your weapon.

Katelyn: I don't know how to.

Zero: What do you mean?

Katelyn: I don't know how to use magic yet, but Risa was planning on teaching me.

Zero: 0_0 we're doomed.

Katelyn: You didn't have to put it like that. TT_TT

That's when they heard a wolf-like howl.

Kohakuamaterasumaru: Hey snake face, leave my friend Katelyn alone, if you want a fight, and fight me instead.

Katelyn: I don't believe it, senpai is that really you?

Kohakuamaterasumaru: I am Kohakuamaterasumaru and I will be your opponent foul beast, don't worry Katelyn I'll protect you.

Katelyn: Awww, senpai.

When the battle started the monster look like it had the advantage, but Kohakuamaterasumaru had the speed and agility.

Kohakuamaterasumaru: Ok now's my moment time to use my armors special technique, with the armor's sword Brushgana. Ancient scared arts Okami Slash.

When the sword Brushgana hit its target the snake monster sliced in two. After the snake monster was defeated, the Okami armor went into the garment sphere and her original armor came back on her.

Kohakumaru: Ok, you guys have got to admit that was cool. ^^


	7. The Angel Pheonix is born

Chapter 7: The Angel Pheonix is born

Katelyn: Wow, you were so cool senpai, but where did that other armor.

Kohakumaru: It went into the garment sphere in my chest sphere, so whenever I need to use it I can just summon it.

Zero: That's armor was amazing, I've never seen that armor before though.

Kohakumaru: That's because it was spirit armor, its long forgotten legendary musha armor, which was said to be just a myth.

(Kohakumaru gets a sad look on her face)

Katelyn: Listen senpai, I'm not that you ran off, you just worried me that's all.

Kohakumaru: It's not that, it's just that……

(A sphere of light comes out of Kohakumaru's chest sphere and transforms into Amaterasu.)

Kohakumaru: *Gasp* Yay, Amaterasu is back.

Amaterasu: It's good to see you too master.

Kohakumaru: I'm still not use to being able to understand everything you say Ammy.

Amaterasu: Ammy?

Kohakumaru: It's a nickname for you, do you like it?

Ammy: I think could get use to it.

Katelyn: 0_0 Umm, senpai are you talking to that wolf?

Kohakumaru: So you can't understand a single word that Ammy here is saying?

Zero: 0_0 No we can't.

Ammy: Master, only you can understand me because you were the only who saw me and the only one to put on the spirit armor.

Kohakumaru: Ohhhh, I get it so to them your speaking canine, not human English.

Ammy: That's right master.

Kohakumaru: Why are you calling me master?

Ammy: You can wear the Okami Armor, and I'm its guardian, that's why I'm calling you master.

Zero: Katelyn is just me or has your friend lost it?

Katelyn: Senpai is not crazy.

Kohakumaru: Hey you guys coming, or do you two need to be left alone.

Zero & Katelyn: We're coming.

Kohakumaru: Hey Risa meet my new friend Ammy.

Risa: Hi there Ammy I'm Risa the Blue Angel Knight.

Captain: So you're Kohakumaru, it's nice to meet you, I'm Captain Gundam.

Kohakumaru: It's nice to meet you Captain. So Captain can me and Ammy come your travels with you, I always love to have a great adventure.

Captain: We'll think about it.

Bakunetsumaru: So Kohakumaru, Kijumaru told me you have incredible strength.

Kohakumaru: Well he's right about that.

Bakunetsumaru: So how's your swordsmanship?

Kohakumaru: Funny thing I don't have a sword.

Bakunetsumaru: 0_0 What?!

Kohakumaru: In this armor I can only do hand to hand combat. But I do have a second armor that involves using a sword, if you like I can put that on, then you can see my swordsmanship.

Bakunetsumaru: 0_0

Kohakumaru: I guess I'll have to show them, alright Ammy, let's show them what I mean by that.

Ammy: As you wish master.

After Ammy changed back into a ball of light she went into Kohakumaru's garment sphere, and Kohakumaru transformed into Kohakuamaterasumaru.

Kohakuamaterasumaru: Well what do you think?

Captain: That would explain why you wanted Ammy to come.

Kohakuamaterasumaru: You see Ammy is no ordinary wolf; she is the spirit guardian of this armor.

Bakunetsumaru: You mean your armor is haunted. 0_0

Kohakuamaterasumaru: T_T Baku, theirs no such thing as ghost. And it's spirit armor, not ghost armor. So you want to see my swordsmanship or not?

Bakunetsumaru: Alright let's test you out.

While they were battling, Risa notice that her spirit egg was getting ready to hatch.

Risa: Um, guys stop fighting the egg is about to hatch.

(A peep fills the spiritual air)

Kohakuamaterasumaru: Huh? (Dodges Bakunetsumaru attack just in time before it hit her) Hey Baku, hold up a minute.

Bakunetsumaru: Why, I want keep observing your swordsmanship.

Kohakuamaterasumaru: Shh, quiet I heard something.

Cobramaru: What did you hear?

Kohakuamatersumaru: A baby bird.

Bakuhamaru: But there are no birds around here.

(Another peep comes out into the air)

Kohakuamaterasumaru: It's from your spirit egg Risa, is it starting to hatch.

Risa: I think so.

That's when Risa's spirit egg started to glow; when the glow was gone there was a little bird left where the spirit egg was.

Risa: Aww, you're so cute.

Kohakuamaterasu: I guess I better get out of this form.

(She and Ammy split and Ammy came out of Kohakumaru's garment sphere)

Ammy: She's amazing isn't she master?

Kohakumaru: She sure is Ammy. So Risa what are going to name her?

Risa: I don't know.

Ammy: How about Angel, master.

Kohakumaru: Why that?

Ammy: She is the Angel Pheonix, so why not call her Angel.

Kohakumaru: Ammy, you are a genius.

Risa: What did Ammy say Kohakumaru?

Kohakumaru: She said we should call her Angel.

Risa: Angel huh, well what do think, do you like the name Angel?

(Happy peeps come from the little Angel Pheonix)

Risa: Then it's settle your name shall be Angel.

Angel: Peep, peep.

(Later around the campfire)

Bakunetsumaru: So why are they getting all excited over Angel again?

Zero: Because like Fenn use to be, Angel loves the attention.

Katelyn: You are so lucky your spirit egg hatched first, I'm right now jealous that it did hatch.

Kohakumaru: You can thank Ammy for giving Angel her name, Ammy is incredibly smart.

Ammy: Master I feel so embarrassed.

Kohakumaru: Hey don't feel that way; you should be proud of your intelligence.

(Katelyn looks at her like she's nuts)

Katelyn: I'm surprised that you can understand her, all I hear is barking.

Kohakumaru: Well how do think I was able to know that Risa's spirit egg was ready to hatch.

Angel: Peep.

Kohakumaru: Awwww.

Risa: What is it?

Kohakumaru: (Looks at her with a smile on her face) Angel called you her momma.

Katelyn: Awwwww. Wait 0_0 you can understand her as well.

Kohakumaru: Yup.


	8. The dream and the crimson rose

Chapter 8: The dream and the crimson rose

That night when everyone was asleep, Kohakumaru started to have a weird dream.

(In Kohakumaru's dream)

Kohakumaru: Where am I? What's going on?

(A weird voice comes out of the darkness)

Kohakumaru: Hello, whose there?

Ammy: Master wake up, come on master time to wake up.

(Back in reality)

Kohakumaru: (Yawn) you know you have bad timing when waking someone up.

Ammy: Sorry master but everyone has been waiting for you to wake up its morning.

Kohakumaru: Wow morning already. (Puts a sad smile on her face)

Ammy: Are you alright master?

Kohakumaru: Yeah I'm fine it's just that I had a weird dream last nite.

Ammy: I wouldn't worry about it master, today is a new day, just enjoy it.

Kohakumaru: You know what, your right. I'm going to enjoy today and not worry about it.

Ammy: That's good to hear master.

Kohakumaru: (Smiles at Ammy) Hey everyone, good morning.

Kijumaru: So she's finally awake.

Bakuhamaru: Careful Kijumaru she might beat you again. (Starts to laugh)

Genkimaru: I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Genkimaru.

Kohakumaru: It's nice to meet then, you slept well yesterday.

Genkimaru: I guess I was really tired.

Kohakumaru: Anyway where are we headed today?

Bakuhamaru: Were headed to a village not far from here, there are rumors that those snake monsters like the one you defeated are attacking that village.

Kohakumaru: Well what are we waiting for lets get going.

(Immediately runs to the next village)

Risa: Hey Kohakumaru.

Katelyn: Hey Senpai.

Katelyn and Risa: Wait for us.

When Kohakumaru got to the village she saw the most interesting thing, she saw a young male knight gundam in green armor, who was the same age as her, fighting one of the snake monsters and with him was a little creature with green dragon wings on its back. When the little creature looked at her it made a psychic connection with her.

???: "Please help him."

Kohakumaru: "Who are you?"

Cael: "My name is Cael, and I'm an Earth Dragon."

Kohakumaru: "Were you communicating with me in my dream."

Cael: "So you're the one who I strangely can have a psychic connection to. So what's your name?"

Kohakumaru: "It's Kohakumaru."

Cael: "Will you help my friend?"

Kohakumaru: "Of course I will." Hey you, you ugly excuse for a snake, if you want to fight someone, fight me.

Snake Creature: Hiissssssss.

Ashton: Are you crazy? You don't have a weapon, your going to get killed.

Kohakumaru: Don't worry about me handsome, I'm going to beat this guy with one punch.

When she punched the snake monster, that made the creature fly six inches away from where she was standing.

Ashton: 0_0 That was amazing, you made that thing fly about six inches away from where stand right now.

Kohakumaru: (starts to blush) Well I hate to admit but I am quite a strong young lady. ^^

Ashton: I'm Ashton, and you are?

Kohakumaru: My name is Kohakumaru, it's nice to meet you Ashy (acting flirtatious). "Dang this guy is so cute."

Ashton: Umm, 0_0, let's deal with that creature. Earth crescent slash.

(The attack hits the creature and slices it in two.)

Ashton: (conjures up a crimson rose and offers it to Kohakumaru) This is for you Lady Kohakumaru, thank you for helping me defeat that monster and protecting the village I was raised in.

Kohakumaru: You were raised here in Ark?

Ashton: Yup, and if you like you can be my guess and come over to my house and join my family for dinner.

Kohakumaru: I would be honored.


	9. A Lunch Date with Ashton

Chapter 9: A Lunch Date with Ashton

(Meanwhile the others were slowly catching up to Kohakumaru)

Bakunetsumaru: I can't believe that girl can run so fast and quickly.

Zero: That girl has too much energy.

Captain: She is oddly energetic.

Shute: Hope she didn't get into trouble.

Captain: Don't worry Shute she probably can take care of herself.

Rele: Well let's hope she doesn't get into too much trouble.

Zero: If you like princess, I will go find her for you.

Rele: That's ok Zero, why don't we let Risa and Katelyn find her.

Zero: As you wish your highness.

(Back at the village)

Ashton: So you came to this village because of the monster sightings.

Kohakumaru: Yup, oh, by the way have seen anything unnatural and spiritual around here?

Ashton: Well I did see a green dragon a few days ago, it flew south of the village, to the spirit temple cave, and no one else saw it though.

Kohakumaru: THANK YOU (grabs Ashton by both arms and kisses him on the lips). (Runs to where the spirit temple cave) I'll be back by lunch time.

Ashton: (Starts to blush from the kiss) Ok. Wow, Cael, I think she likes me.

Cael: Cael.

(Later at the cave)

Kohakumaru: Ok, all I have to do is introduce myself and tell him I'm a friend of Ammy's. (Goes into the cave) Hello, is anyone in here.

???: Who dares come into a sacred chamber?!?

Kohakumaru: "Oh crap, Ammy never told me what to say to other armor spirits, better think of something fast."

???: Speak now!

Kohakumaru: (Kneels down on one knee) I am Kohakumaru, seer of spirits, wearer of the spirit armor, and friend of Amaterasu the guardian of the Okami spirit armor. "Please believe me because it's true."

???: Your words sound gallant and truthful, enter young Kohakumaru, and enter thy chamber.

(Enters the chamber)

Draco: Greetings young Kohakumaru, I am Draco guardian of the dragon spirit armor. I'm surprised that someone that looks so young could be the chosen one to wear the spirit armors. Kohakumaru, do you like to look at the stars?

Kohakumaru: Um, yes, when I ever get the chance to go outside, I look at the stars.

Draco: They're beautiful aren't they?

Kohakumaru: Yes they're very beautiful. Draco, would you like to join me on my quest to protect Ark and other worlds/

Draco: I would be honored Lady Kohakumaru.

After saying that Draco let out a mighty roar and the dragon spirit armor went into the garment sphere.

Kohakumaru: Ok, time to go meet up with Ashton and eat lunch.

When Kohakumaru got back to the village, Ashton grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

Kohakumaru: Wow, (starts to blush) now that's what I call a warm welcome (gives a smile).

Ashton: Sorry, I just figured that since you kissed me, I kiss you back, is that alright?

Kohakumaru: Yeah it's ok, I kind of enjoyed it (gives him a wink). So what's for lunch?

Ashton: Something I made myself. (Gives her a boxed lunch)

Kohakumaru: I've heard these, but never tried them before. (Takes a bite) Yum, this is good, you're a real good cook, probably better than me. ^^

Ashton: Um, thanks, (starts to blush) no one has ever complimented my cooking before.

Kohakumaru: I guess we could call this a lunch date, what we're doing right now I mean.

Ashton: (Stares at her and blushes)

Risa: About time we found you Kohakumaru, we were worried about you.

Katelyn: Senpai, we were worried sick about you.

Ammy: Don't worry me like that Kohakumaru.

Angel: Peep.

Kohakumaru: Sorry if I worried you guys, but really wanted to get to the village badly. Oh, Ashton, this is Katelyn, Risa and her spirit Angel, and my spirit Ammy.

(A sphere light comes out of the garment sphere and Draco appears)

Draco: Hello Amaterasu, it's been awhile.

Ammy: Too long of awhile my old friend. ^^

Kohakumaru: Oh guys meet my new spirit friend Draco.

Risa: Hi Draco.

Katelyn: Wow, he's big for a spirit.

Ashton: It's nice to meet you Draco.

Cael: Cael.

Risa and Katelyn: Awwww, who's this cutie?

Kohakumaru: Oh this is Cael, he's Ashton's spirit.

Risa and Katelyn: Cute.

Shute: There you guys are we were worried about you.

Kohakumaru: Hi Shute, Ashton this is the Gundam Force, they're also my friends. Hey where are the others?

Captain: They went to the closest village, they're not coming today.

Kohakumaru: Awww, I wanted them to meet Ashton. TT_TT Oh, by the way, Ashton do you mind if my friends join us for dinner tonight?

Ashton: Well my mom did want me to make friends, so alright they can come too.

Kohakumaru: Yay, thank you. (Gives him another kiss on the lips.)

Everyone Else: 0_0 (Too shocked for words)

Ashton: Wow, (blushes) I think I'll never get tired of you kissing me.

Kohakumaru: (Blushes and smiles cutely)

Risa: Looks like things have gotten real interesting.

Katelyn: Really, really interesting. (points to Kohakumaru and Ashton)


	10. The Trap, The enemy is revealed

Chapter 10: The Trap, The enemy is revealed  
(Later at Ashton's house)

Aston's mom: Oh my Ashton you never bring anyone home before. Hi there I'm Ashton's mother.

Bakunetsumaru: Its nice meet you miss, your son was polite enough to invite us over for dinner, and if you don't mind we would also like to stay the night as well.

Ashton's mom: Of course you can stay the night. You see Ashton never brought anyone home, you see no one in the village wanted to be his friend.

Kohakumaru: Oh my, Ashton why didn't you tell me?

Ashton: Cause I was nervous to tell you.

Kohakumaru: Awww, Ashton you don't have to be nervous around me.

Ashton's mom: Ashton.

Ashton: Yes mom.

Ashton's mom: Who's this lovely young lady that you are holding hands with? T_T

Ashton: M-M-Mom please, don't say that in front of her. (Starts to blush)

Elisealunamaru: I'm Elisealunamaru, what's your name young lady?

Kohakumaru: My name is Kohakumaru miss, and these are my friends, Katelyn, Risa, Angel, and Ammy.

Elisealunamaru: Awwww, your friend Ammy is so adorable.

Kohakumaru: Um, thank you.

Elisealunamaru: Well why don't you all come in and relax.

Zero: Thank you Miss Elise.

Elisealunamaru: Oh, it's my pleasure.

(Later before the sun went down)

Kohakumaru: That is one beautiful sunset.

Ashton: Well it's not as beautiful as you.

Kohakumaru: Excuse me? 0_0

Ashton: Um, it's nothing important. 0_0

Katelyn: Hey guys my spirit egg hatched, meet Flamespark.

Zero: Why is he named Flamespark?

Katelyn: Ok little guy show him why you're named that.

Flamespark: (mix of fire and electricity shoots out of his mouth) Fllaaaaaammmmmeeeeeeespark.

Zero: *coughs* So that's why he's named that?

Kohakumaru & Ashton: Hahahahahahahahaha, hey Zero what's cooking? Huh? Ummm. (Both start to blush)

Elisealunamaru: Dinners ready everyone.

(Meanwhile in the evil Underworld Caverns)

Orochiserpentmaru: What do you mean that your soldier was destroyed while capturing the Earth Dragon Spirit?

Lord Cyrus: Forgive me my lord, but the soldier that was destroyed was interrupted by a female musha gundam.

Orochiserpentmaru: I guess we'll have to deal with both the owner of the spirit and the girl. Lord Cyrus.

Lord Cyrus: Yes my lord.

Orochiserpentmaru: Send a snake magician to attack them and tell him to turn them into children.

Lord Cyrus: Children my lord?

Orochiserpentmaru: As children they're defenseless, and won't be able to protect that little spirit.

Lord Cyrus: Very well my lord we shall go with your plan.

(Meanwhile back at Ashton's house)

Bakunetsumaru: She will too.

Zero: She will not.

Captain: What are you are you two arguing about?

Zero: We're trying to prove who's going to be better at magic, Risa or Katelyn.

Bakunetsumaru: I believe that Katelyn will get better at it because she seems so determine to learn.

Zero: And I believe that Risa will learn it quicker, because she's older and has more experience from me teaching her.

Bakunetsumaru & Zero: .

Rele: Should we stop them?

Shute: Nope, they'll naturally stop on their own.

Rele: Oh, ok.

Later after the argument everyone went to sleep that night. That's when a quiet song of a flute that only canine ears could hear hypnotically woke Kohakumaru from her sleep. When Cael saw what was happening he immediately woke Ashton up, so while Cael stayed with Ammy, Ashton followed the hypnotized Kohakumaru. When she stepped into the backyard, a snake wizard was there waiting for them, but before Ashton could summon his sword the monster zapped with the spell and they knocked out.

(The next morning)  
Ammy: Master please wake up.

Kohakumaru: What happen?

Ammy: You were being controlled by hypnotic music master.

Kohakumaru: How come your taller than……me? Eeeekkk, what the heck happen to me?

Ammy: It seems you and Ashton have been both turned into children master?

Kohakumaru: You mean I'm a little musha. (Thinks about it) Cuuuutttteeeee. (Looks at Ashton) Awww, he looked adorable when he was a kid. ^^

Ashton: Ow, what happen?

Kohakumaru: We got turned into children, and you right now look so adorable Ashy.


	11. Changing Back

Chapter 11: Changing Back  
Last time we left two of our heroes Kohakumaru and Ashton were changed into kid gundams.

Ashton: I can't believe I got turned back into a kid again. -_-

Kohakumaru: I don't know I think we look cute and adorable. ^^

Ashton: We can't let anyone see us like this; we have to track down that snake monster that did this to us.

Kohakumaru: Well what are waiting for, let's move it or lose it. (Quickly runs off toward the village with Ammy running right behind her)

Ashton: Hey Kohakumaru, Ammy, wait for me.

Kohakumaru: So Ammy how am I going to explain to the others of where I and Ashton were.

Ammy: I don't what you would be able to say master.

Kohakumaru: (Thinks for awhile) I got it, I know just what to tell them.

When they get the village they find the snake that turned them into kids wrecking havoc. But when the monster saw Kohakumaru it started playing its scepter like a flute and tried to hypnotize Kohakumaru again.

Ammy: Not this time you evil beast.

After saying that Ammy pounced at the creature and grabbed the scepter before he could finish playing the song. When the music stopped Kohakumaru snapped out of the hypnosis.

Kohakumaru: Whoa, what just happened?

Ammy: (puts the scepter under her paw) You were being hypnotized again master. I was able to stop it this time master (wags her tail). ^^

Ashton: So what did I miss?

Kohakumaru: You missed Ammy grabbing this scepter and protecting me from being hypnotized again.

Ammy: Say master, maybe if you and Ashton break the orb on the scepter you might be able to turn back to normal.

Kohakumaru: That's a great idea Ammy, you distract that while we break the orb on the scepter.

Ammy: As you wish master.

Kohakumaru: Draco.

(Draco comes out of Kohakumaru's sphere)

Draco: Yes Lady Kohakumaru.

Kohakumaru: I want you to help Ammy distract that monster.

Draco: As you wish my lady.

(Meanwhile the others and Genkimaru's team were looking for Kohakumaru and Ashton.)

While they were looking for them Genkimaru noticed that Cobramaru seemed to be a little distance all of a sudden.

Genkimaru: Hey Cobramaru what's wrong?

Cobramaru: I was just thinking, why would they leave without leaving a note to tell us where they were going?

Genkimaru: That does make you wonder.

While they were wondering they suddenly saw little Ashton trying to be the hero by breaking the orb on the scepter, while little Kohakumaru watched.

Kohakumaru: Ashton.

Ashton: (still trying to break the orb)

Kohakumaru: ASHTON!

Ashton: 0_0

Kohakumaru: Let me try breaking it the orb. T_T

Ashton: Ok. -_-

He gives Kohakumaru the scepter.

Kohakumaru: Listen Ashton what if I'm not strong enough to break it? I just don't know anymore. (starts to cry)

Ashton: (touches Kohakumaru hand) You can do it Kohakumaru cause I believe in you. ^^

Kohakumaru: (has tears in her eyes still) Thank you Ashton I needed that.

After saying that she gathered all her strength when she made the orb hit the rock it suddenly smashed into pieces, when that happen Kohakumaru and Ashton returned to their normal age.

Ashton: See you can do anything if you believe in yourself.

Kohakumaru: Amber.

Ashton: Hm?

Kohakumaru: Just call me Amber ok.

Ashton: Um, ok sure.

Kohakumaru: Hey Ammy, Draco, mind if me and Aston take over from here?

Ammy: Of course.

Draco: If that is what you wish my lady.

Kohakumaru: Yes Draco it is what I wish, say Draco.

Draco: Yes my lady.

Kohakumaru: How about we test out your power.

Draco: Of course my lady, this would be a good time to test it out.

So after saying that Draco went back into her orb and they combined together to become Kohakudracomaru.

Kohakudracomaru: Alright you bully time to show you the power of the Earth itself.

Snake monster: Hissssssssssss.

Kohakudracomaru: Secret technique, TaiShu Earth Dragon Strike.

When Kohakudracomaru turn around to see if the attack defeated the monster, the snake monster's hand grabbed her around the throat and started to strangle her. That's when Flamespark's flame electric breath hit the creature's hand making it let go of her, after that happen Cael used his earth blast to hit the creature directly in the face.

Risa and Katelyn: Crescent Lunar Strike.

When the double attack hit the creature split in half and then disingrated.

Kohakumaru: *coughs constantly after being let go from the strangling*

Katelyn: Senpai are you ok?

Risa: Are you alright Kohaku?

Kohakudracomaru: (picks up the swords Tai and Shu and sheaths them) *cough* I'm fine, don't worry about me. (Gives a goofy smile)

Katelyn: We saw what happen senpai.

Kohakudracomaru: You mean you saw me turn back to my normal age. 0_0

Katelyn and Risa: Yup, all of us did. -_-

Kohakudracomaru: (Looks at the others just standing there.) TTT_TTT, oh snap, how embarrassing.

Ashton: Hey Amber theirs something I want to tell you.

Kohakudracomaru: What is it Ashton?

Ashton: When were still kids, their was an emotion that I never seen you show before. I couldn't believe until I saw it.

Kohakudracomaru: And what emotion was that?

Ashton: I saw that you cried for first time in your life.

(Kohakumaru and Draco split)

Kohakumaru: (punches him in the arm)

Ashton: Ow

Kohakumaru: Don't you tell anyone I cried.


	12. Ashton's Brothers

Chapter 12: Ashton's Brothers  
Risa and Katelyn: So….

Kohakumaru: So what?

Risa: Why were you two kids?

Katelyn: Yeah senpai, did that monster turn you into kids?

Kohakumaru: Yes it did ok, but you know I think it was worth it. (Smiles at Ashton)

Ashton: (notices her staring at him and starts to blush)

Bakunetsumaru: (bored of watching this, starts to sing) Ashton and Kohakumaru sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, and then comes….

Kohaumaru: grrrrr (hits him in the back of the head)

Bakunetsumaru: Ow ow ow ow ow, what was that for?

Kohakumaru: For trying to embarrass me and my boy.

Zero: You're what?

Kohakumaru: My boy, in other words my boyfriend.

Shute and Captain: So you're saying that Ashton is your boyfriend?

Kohakumaru: Yeah pretty much. T_T

Risa: Wow Kohakumaru you're lucky, you got a boyfriend before I did.

Katelyn: Yeah senpai you're very lucky.

Kohakumaru: What did you expect Ashton is cute. (Looks at Ashton adoringly)

Ashton: (starts to blush)

(Kohakumaru walks over to Ashton and holds his hand)

Ammy: Master does love Sir Ashton, wouldn't you two agree.

Draco: I completely agree with you there Amaterasu.

Cael: Cael

Zen and Silver: Ehem, are we interrupting anything big brother.

Ashton: Ahhhh (lets go of Kohakumaru's hand), Zen, Silver, when did you two get back?

Kohakumaru: You know these two?

Ashton: Yeah they're my younger brothers.

Katelyn: (looks at Silver and flies over to introduce herself) Hi I'm Katelyn, but if like you can call me Katie (starts to blush).

Silver: (blushes) Then it's nice to meet you then Miss Katie, my name is Silver (kisses her on the hand).

Katelyn: (face turns completely red) Oh heh heh.

Zen: (stands by Risa) So what would be your name be beautiful?

Risa: (blushing) My name is Risa, but if you like you can call me Lisa.

Zen: Then it's nice to meet you Lady Lisa (blushes and kisses her hand).

Genkimaru: Don't get what's happening?

Cobramaru: Neither do I.

(Kohakumaru appears behind them and hears everything they just said)

Kohakumaru: It's called having a crush you'll get one, one these days (gives them a smile).

Cobramaru: You're pretty quick Kohakumaru, and you're not even a ninja, impressive.

Kohakumaru: Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment.

(Kohakumaru runs over to where Ashton is)

Kohakumaru: Hey Ashton, I'm getting hungry what about you?

Ashton: Well it does feel like lunchtime so let's go back to my house and get something to eat; besides my mom probably is worried about us.

Kohakumaru: That sounds like a good plan (kisses him on the lips).

Everyone else: 0_0


	13. The five secret spirits

Chapter 13: The five secret spirits  
Later after lunch Genkimaru decided to take a nap, which meant the others could do some training without him interrupting them. While Zero and Ashton had a duel against each other Kohakumaru snuck away with Ammy by her side to take a walk by herself.

(After walk for awhile)

Kohakumaru: Ok now I'm getting tired from this walk.

Ammy: Should we head back master?

Kohakumaru: No let's take a nap here (sits under a tree).

Ammy: As you wish master.

While they were under the tree Kohakumaru heard music but didn't see anyone there playing it, figuring Ammy heard it too she looked to see if her wolf ears were perked up, oddly they weren't up at all.

Kohakumaru: "I guess I'm the only one who can hear the music."

It got quiet just for a moment then the music started again, while hearing the music it suddenly felt hypnotic to Kohakumaru and made her fall into a deep sleep. When she fell under the sleeping trance a neko cat was oddly in front of her and starting to swish its tail to jingle the bell on its tail bow to play the hypnotic song again. When the song played again Kohakumaru became it's puppet to control, where the cat was going Kohakumaru followed it. When they got to where it wanted to go the cat batted the bell on its collar and Kohakumaru snapped out of the hypnosis.

Kohakumaru: Huh, hey where am I?

Nima: You are at the village's secret temple.

Kohakumaru: (Looks down at the cat) So I'm guessing you're no ordinary cat, am I right?

Nima: You are correct young lady, my name is Nima, and I'm the guardian of the Neko Cat Spirit Armor, which is one of the five secret spirit armors.

Kohakumaru: Hmmmm.

Nima: Is something wrong?

Kohakumaru: It's nothing; it's just that…..

Nima: It's just that what?

Kohakumaru: Look too cute to be a guardian.

Nima: I maybe cute and small, but like someone once said….

Kohakumaru: Big things come in small packages.

Nima: Precisely "smart girl". Now come, we must meet with the other four.

Kohakumaru: You got it (does a thumbs up and winks).

Nima: What does that mean?

Kohakumaru: The thumbs up, it means ok.

After the explanation, they walked into a cavern where four other spirits were there, and five armors.

Kohakumaru: Umm, hi (waves hello).

Nights: So you're the one chosen by Amaterasu, hate to admit but you're kind of small.

Kohakumaru: Hey I'm only 4,9 in height.

Nights: You're still short to me.

Reala: Leave her alone brother, she's getting mad at you.

Nights: Ok brother.

Kohakumaru: (Looks at Nima) Those two are brothers?

Nima: They're mobile citizen gundam spirits who are twins so that's why they call each other brother.

Kohakumaru: Got it, so Nima aren't you going to introduce me to your friends.

Nima: Well you already met Nights and Reala, the knight gundam spirit over there is named Jackle, and the dolphin spirit is named Dolphinia.

Kohakumaru: It's nice to meet you all, my name is Kohakumaru, but you guys can call me Amber.

Jackle: It is very nice to meet you Lady Amber (turns physical and gives her a kiss on the hand).

Kohakumaru: Hmmmm, that's odd.

Reala: What's odd?

Kohakumaru: Ammy and Draco could turn into a physical form after they enter the dress sphere, but Jackle was able to give himself a physical body.

Nima: Well unlike the sacred spirits we secret spirits use to be mortal before we became spirit guardians.

Kohakumaru: So you use to be alive, that means you guys are a type a ghost, cool.

Nights: Me and my brother use to be mobile citizen warriors for Neotopia's SDG patrol unit.

Kohakumaru: What happen?

Reala: A thunderstorm hit us and we didn't survive our crash.

Kohakumaru: That's so sad, what about you Jackle?

Jackle: Electric spell that went terribly wrong.

Kohakumaru: Nima, what about you and Dolphinia?

Nima: For me and Dolphinia it was old age.

Dolphinia: Yeah we lived our lives well, unlike those three.

Nights, Reala, and Jackle: Heeeeeeyyyyyy.

Nima: With your permission can we come with you.

Kohakumaru: Nima, I would be honored.

So after Kohakumaru said that all five secret spirit armors went into her dress sphere.

Kohakumaru: Well I better get back, Nima.

(Sphere of light comes out of her dress sphere and Nima appears)

Nima: Yes mistress.

Kohakumaru: Could you lead me back please.

Nima: Since you asked me so nicely I shall lead you back.

Kohakumaru: Thank you. ^^

(Later back at the tree)

Kohakumaru: Looks like Ammy is still asleep, you better get back into the dress sphere Nima, want surprise her and the others.

Nima: As you wish my mistress.

(Turns into a ball of light and goes back into the dress sphere, after that Kohakuamaru runs back under the tree pretends to nap.)

(A couple minutes later)

Ammy: (yawns) That was a good nap, master, it's time to wake up, we need to get back, and Ashton will worry about you.

Kohakumaru: Oh, hi Ammy, did you sleep well?

Ammy: Hmmm, yes master I did sleep well, but….

Kohakumaru: But, what?

Ammy: You don't look like you haven't slept.

Kohakumaru: Oh don't worry about it, you're right about getting back let's go.

(They start to walk back to Ashton's house.)


	14. The Samurais from the future

Chapter 14: The Samurais from the future  
While walking back to the house, a strange earthquake suddenly hit.

Kohakumaru: What in the sane world was that?

Ammy: I don't know master, but should we check it out.

Kohakumaru: Since it's on the way to Ashton's house, we have no choice but to check.

(Later when they got down the path they saw two musha gundams)

?????: Ok I hate to admit it but that hurt.

???????: Why did I let you talk me into doing this big brother?

???????: Because you're just as curious as me of how are parents met and why they care about each other.

?????: Point taken there.

Kohakumaru: Excuse me you two. (Waves at them)

?????: 0_0 Oh crap that's…. (Points to Kohakumaru)

Kohakumaru: Why are you pointing at me? T_T

?????/: Um, no reason, it's just that you remind of my twin sister that's all.

Kohakumaru: Ok……. Anyway I'm Kohakumaru, and this is my best friend Ammy, so what are your names?

Bakumaru: I'm…….. Bakumaru.

Kohakumaru: *giggle*

?????: 0_0 What's so funny?

Kohakumaru: It's nothing ^^. (Looks at the girl) So what's your name sweetie?

Lotusmaru: Um……My name is Lotusmaru ^^.

Kohakumaru: "Ok Amber just act ditzy around them." Ok Lotusmaru, how old are you?

Lotusmaru: 10

Kohakumaru: Awwww, (starts to hug her) you're ten years old and you're this cute and adorable looking. So how old is Bakumaru?

Lotusmaru: Oh he's 19.

Kohakumaru: Wow, he's the same age as me. ^^

Bakumaru: "Wow she's really ditzy." So um, Kohakumaru.

Kohakumaru: Yes Bakumaru?

Bakumaru: I'm getting kind of hungry; do you know where we could get something to eat?

Kohakumaru: Well I was about to go back over Ashton's house and I'm getting hungry again myself.

Bakumaru: Can we come back with you?

Lotusmaru: Pleeaasseee. (Gives the cute look).

Kohakumaru: Aww (starts to hug her again) alright you can come back with me.

(Later while they were walking)

Kohakumaru: So let me get this straight, you two are traveling alone because you wanted to improve yourselves.

Bakumaru: That's right, our mother always told us to train hard and stay strong.

Kohakumaru: She sounds real determine.

Lotusmaru: She is, by the way are we there yet?

Kohakumaru: We're here ^^.

Bakumaru: It use to be a lot bigger.

Kohakumaru: What was that?

Bakumaru: "Oh crap, did she hear what I said 0_0." Oh it's nothing you should worry about right now, hehehehehehehehehehehehe.

Kohakumaru: Ok ;(. Hey guys I'm back. ^^

Ashton: Kohakumaru, I was so worried about you.

Kohakumaru: Sorry I worried you Ashton sweetie.

Ashton: So who are your new friends?

Kohakumaru: This is Bakumaru and Lotusmaru; I invited them over for a snack I hope your mom won't mind?

Elisealunamaru: I don't mind as long they don't fight with your other guest Ashton I won't mind.

Kohakumaru: So what do you guys want to eat?

Bakumaru and Lotusmaru: Riceballs ^^.

Kohakumaru: Riceballs? -_-

Elisealunamaru: Haven't you ever eaten a riceball before?

Kohakumaru: Yes I have eaten a riceball before, it's just haven't eaten one in a long time ok.

Elisealunamaru: Well today is your lucky day, you can help me make them. (Grabs Kohakumaru by the arm)

(Later in the kitchen)

Elisealunamaru: Wow for someone who's never made riceballs in awhile you're sure good at making them.

Kohakumaru: Thanks ;), when I made my first riceball I made a big batch to practice making them.

Elisealunamaru: That must have been a lot rice.

Kohakumaru: Well it was instant rice, and their wasn't much rice in the box.

While they were making riceballs and talking, Lotusmaru and Bakumaru were watching them.

Bakumaru: Wow, this is her second time making them and yet she's making them so well.

Lotusmaru: And she's smiling.

Bakumaru: Huh?

Lotusmaru: Look at her face she's smiling, she's never smiled since after dad left to explore the eastern part of Ark.

Bakumaru: She has smiled around you and Joseph all the time.

Lotusmaru: But those smiles were sad.

Bakumaru: What do you mean by that?

Lotusmaru: When we see her smile, she's was just turning her sadness into a smile.

Bakumaru: She was really that sad.

Lotusmaru: Yup.

Ashton: What do you think they're talking about Cael?

Cael: Cael.

Ashton: Yeah I don't know why they're keeping an eye on her either.

Lotusmaru: (looks at Cael) Oh my goodness that little guy is soooooo cute.

Cael: ?

Lotusmaru: What's this cuties name?

Ashton: Cael.

Lotusmaru: Hi Cael ^^.

Kohakumaru: Snack time everyone we made a ton of them.

Lotusmaru: Wow when you two make riceballs, you make a lot of them.

Bakumaru: Yeah they look delicious.

Kohakumaru: Thanks we made enough for everyone ^^.

Ashton: Well everyone let's eat ^^.

(Later that night after dinner and everyone went to sleep)

Ammy: *sigh* I just can't sleep tonight, Cerberus where are you, I miss you?

Nima: So the legendary Amaterasu does have a weakness after all.

Amaterasu: Who are you? And being in love with someone is not a weakness.

Nima: Forgive me I'm Nima, one the five secret spirits.

Ammy: I've heard of you, you five have been waiting for the chosen one as well. So did Kohakumaru find you or did you find her?

Nima: Well……

(Nima explains what happened)

Ammy: I see so we have new allies in our battle against this mysterious evil.

Kohakumaru: *yawn* There you are Ammy, oh I see you already met Nima, sorry I kept her a secret, please forgive me; I wanted to surprise you and Draco.

Nima: So who's Cerberus?

Kohakumaru: You mean the tree headed dog that guards the underworld?

Ammy: The Cerberus I know doesn't have three heads, he has one head and the other two are on the sides of his armor.

Kohakumaru: You care about him.

Ammy: Yes and I miss him so.

Kohakumaru: Don't we'll find him one day.

After saying that all three of them went to bed.

(Meanwhile in the underworld)

Orchiserpentamaru: That girl Kohakumaru is getting really on my nerves, I can't believe she is the chosen one of the spirit.

Cyrus: I hate to admit it my liege but she is oddly very attractive.

?????: Don't tell me you're falling for this girl Cyrus.

Cyrus: It's none of you're business Durzamaru.

Durzamaru: Why would you be attracted to her anyway Cyrus?

????: She maybe dangerous if she had the Pheonix armor, but in the other spirit armors, it makes her more beautiful.

Cyrus: Well at least you agree with me Maxwell.

Maxwell: Giovanni, Serpentmaru, and Ivo, what do you think of this girl my brothers?

Giovanni: In my opinion she looks weak to make herself attractive.

Serpentmaru: But Giovanni the snake magician proved she can be controlled and in my opinion she looks beautiful under a hypnosis.

Ivo: I agree with Serpentmaru, we should control her, not destroy her.

Cyrus: Looks like I win Durzamaru.

Durzamaru: HOLD IT YOU NEED BAKUYINMARU AND BAKUYANGMARU TO AGREE WITH YOU AS WELL.

Cyrus: Tch, fine, Bakuyinmaru, Bakuyangmaru, do you two agree with me that we should capture and control Kohakumaru, or do you agree with Durzmaru and think we should destroy her.

Bakuyinmaru and Bakuyangmaru: *whisper*

Cyrus and Durzamaru: Well what is your choice?

Bakuyinmaru: Me and my brother have come to an agreement…

Bakuyangmaru: And we decided to both agree with Cyrus on this one.

Durzamaru: 0_0 WHAT!?

Cyrus: "Ha, ha, suck on that Durzamaru."

Durzamaru: Why do you both agree?

Bakuyinmaru and Bakuyangmaru: Because Kohakumaru looks hot.

Orchiserpentmaru: Then it's settled Cyrus, we will control Kohakumaru in order to gain the sacred spirits. I do hope you have a plan Cyrus, because you're the first one to capture her.

Cyrus: I'm thinking of a plan at this very moment my liege.


	15. Kohakumaru is captured

Chapter 15: Kohakumaru is captured  
The next morning Elisealunamaru, Kohakumaru, Risa, Katelyn, Captain, Bakunetsumaru, Bakuhamaru, and Kijumaru went to village to go shopping for supplies.

Kijumaru: This is not how a warrior should spend his day. TTT_TTT

Bakuhamaru: I agree with Kijumaru on this one.

Kohakumaru: You guys are such babies.

Risa: Yeah we told you we needed the muscle, besides we all need supplies for our travels. ^^

While the others were explaining how important the supplies are for their travels, Kohakumaru notice that this mysterious gundam was staring at her adoringly.

Katelyn: Senpai.

Kohakumaru: Oh, Katelyn you scared me. ^^;

Katelyn: Senpai, where were you, cloud 9?

Kohakumaru: I guess you can say that. ^^;

Katelyn: Come on lets go. ^^

Kohakumaru: (looks back to where she was staring) Huh, he's gone.

Katelyn: Senpai, come on move it.

Kohakumaru: Ok I'm coming. (Quickly runs to catch up to the others)

(later on the road)

Bakuhamaru: (whispers to Kijumaru) Notice that she is getting awfully distracted?

Kijumaru: Yeah I've noticed.

Bakuhamaru: I've got an idea follow my lead.

(Both them walk beside Kohakumaru)

Bakuhamaru: Say Kohakumaru, we noticed that you're a little distracted since we left the village, and was wondering if you don't mind if me and Kijumaru carry the groceries in your arms.

Kohakumaru: Hmmm, ok sure. (Gives both a bag)

When Kohakumaru was given her second grocery bag to Kijumaru, she noticed that a snake jumped up and was getting ready to bite Kijumaru.

Kohakumaru: Kijumaru look out. (Pushes him out of the way)

When she pushed Kijumaru out of the way the snake bit her in the arm instead.

Kohakumaru: Ahhhhh, owowowowowowowowow.

Kijumaru: Hang on Kohakumaru I'll get that thing off your arm.

Kohakumaru: No wait Kijumaru; if you try to force this thing off of me it will bite even harder, besides this snake might be poisonous I'll stand right here until you get the others ok.

Kijumaru: Ok I'll be back I promise. (Runs to get the others)

When Kijumaru left the mysterious serpent released itself from Kohakumaru and it's eyes started to glow, when that happen the venom it inserted into Kohakumaru turned into a tranquilizer and made Kohakumaru knock out cold. When she fell to the ground Cyrus appeared.

Cyrus: Good job my little pet, now my dear I shall take you to the Underworld, and then you shall become my bride.

After saying that Cyrus opened a portal to the Underworld and carried Kohakumaru into the portal.

(Later in the Underworld)

Cyrus: Guards take her to the prison chamber where the Electric Dragon and Cerberus armor are, and bring the Swan armor to me.

(Later in the prison chamber)

?????: How long is she going to be asleep?

?????: You have no patience do you?

????: Nope, not at all, that's it I'm gonna bite her leg.

????: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

????: Well you're not me.

(The mysterious being bites Kohakumaru's leg)

Kohakumaru: Ouch (kicks the one that bit her) hey that hurt.

?????: Ow, you kicking me right in the nose real good hurt, that's what hurts.

Kohakumaru: Uuuggggghhhhhhh, so tired need to go back to sleep. (Knocks back out)

????: Looks like you're plan sort of worked.

?????: Now what we do?

????: We wait for her to wake up.

(A few hours later)

Kohakumaru: (opens her eyes) Huh, where am I? I definetly know this isn't Ark, it's creepier.

????: Aren't you a genius.

Kohakumaru: You don't have to be rude and you don't have to hide in the shadows.

????: Sorry about him he's cranky naturally.

After the mysterious being said that two figures came out of the shadows.

Dragana: Greetings young lady, I'm Dragana the scared guardian spirit of the Electric Dragon Spirit Armor.

Cerberus: And I'm……

Kohakumaru: You must be Cerberus.

Cerberus: How did you know my name?

Kohakumaru: I'm friends with Amaterasu.

Dragana and Cerberus: Wait you're the chosen warrior?

Kohakumaru: Ok that sounds cold the way you said that.

Dragana: Sorry about that.

Kohakumaru: It's ok.

Cerberus: Got a plan to get us out of here.

Kohakumaru: Yup, I'll absorb your armors and then I'll turn into Kohakujacklemaru and create illusion versions of your armors.

Dragana: That actually might work.

Cerberus: Hey that is a great idea, it actually putting me in a good mood.

After that they put the plan into place, after absorbing the armors Kohakumaru turned into Kohakujacklemaru and created the illusions, when she heard someone coming she quickly turned back into Kohakumaru.

Cyrus: Ah, you're awake my dear.

Kohakumaru: Who are you, and why did you kidnapped me?

Cyrus: Forgive me my name is Cyrus and the reason I kidnapped you is because to my master you have become an annoyance.

Kohakumaru: Is that all. T_T "Man for a villain his explanation sucks, I have feeling there is another reason as well."

Cyrus: Oh my, how rude of me, guards please take her out this cell she shall become my guest not my prisoner.

(The guards let her out of the cell)

Cyrus: Come with me I'll take you to your room.

(Later while they were walking)

Kohakumaru: So what happen to me?

Cyrus: You were bit by a Tranquilize Snake my dear, I noticed you knocked out and decided to help.

Kohakumaru: Thank you for helping me, but I really need to get back.

Cyrus: Now, now, what's the rush, you can stay the night, have some food in your stomach, and get a good night's rest, then in the morning I shall escort you myself. (Holds her hand)

Kohakumaru: (pulls her hand away) Um, thank you.

Cyrus: Here is your room my dear, I'll shall send a guard to escort you to dinner.

(After he left)

Kohakumaru: That guy was in the village when we went shopping for supplies.

Cerberus: He's one of Orochiserpentmaru's head goons.

Kohakumaru: So that's the main bad guy huh?

Cerberus: Yup

????: About time I was worried about you two.

Dragana and Cerberus: Hey Odette.

Kohakumaru: You know her?

Cerberus: She's another scared guardian spirt.

Kohakumaru: Hi Odette, I'm Kohakumaru.

(Knock on the door)

Guard: Lady Kohakumaru, Lord Cyrus sent me to escort you to dinner.

Kohakumaru: Oh, ok.

(Later at dinner)

Cyrus: You know Kohakumaru, you're more beautiful when you're so deep in thought.  
(walks over and touches her shoulder)

Kohakumaru: 0///0

Cyrus: Now, now, don't be so shy around me.

Kohakumaru: Sorry I just don't like being touched by a guy I barely know.

Cyrus: Don't worry love, it will be all over soon, how do you feel after eating the meal.

Kohakumaru: Full and oddly sleepy.

Cyrus: Why don't you get some sleep, guard (a guard walks over to them), take Lady Kohakumaru back to her room so she can rest.

(While she was leaving)

Cyrus: Good night my dear sweet dreams.


	16. Kohakumaru vs Cyrus

Chapter 16: Kohakumaru vs. Cyrus  
Later that night Kohakumaru was oddly having constant nightmares and couldn't wake up from.

Dragana: What's wrong with her?

Odette: She doesn't look too well.

Cerberus: Well that's what happens when a nightmare ghost possesses you, no one can wake you except the one who put it in you. Speaking of the one that put in her here he comes.

Cyrus: Oh my, now, now, what's this, it seems a nightmare ghost has possessed my guest, (Sits on the bed beside Kohakumaru and lifts her up) Kohakumaru if you can hear me, then I want you to open your eyes and look at me.

Kohakumaru: (opens her eyes and looks at Cyrus) Cyrus I…I don't know why but I'm shaking like a little rabbit and I don't know why, I'm just so frighten. (Holds him tight and starts to cry)

Cyrus: I can get rid of what is making you this way, but I'll do it if you….

Kohakumaru: If I what?

Cyrus: If you marry me.

Kohakumaru: (starts to tear up again) Fine I'll marry you, just get whatever it is out of me.

Cyrus: (lifts the nightmare ghost out of her shoulder) This little guy must of attached itself to and decided to possess you instead of me, (walks over to the window and opens it) off you go little evil creature, go give someone else nightmares. Now my dear Kohakumaru you better get some sleep, we'll wed tomorrow.

Kohakumaru: Good night Cyrus.

Cyrus: Good night my dear.

(After he left)

Kohakumaru: I can't believe he forced me to marry him by making me have constant nightmares, he's so cruel (tears start to come down again).

Cerberus: Don't worry we'll find a way to get you out of this.

Kohakumaru: I don't think we can get out of this now Cerberus.

(The next morning)

Kohakuodettemaru: Why does he want me to wear your armor for this stupid wedding?

Odette: I have no idea my lady.

Kohakuodettemaru: Ohhhhh, when I see that guy again, I'm gonna, grrrrrrrrr. (Flames appear in her hands) What in the world 0_0! I don't believe it I have pyrokinesis.

Cerberus: What's that?

Kohakuodettemaru: It's a psychic technique that involves being able to control flames and being immune to them as well. I wonder what else I can do you.

After saying that she closed her eyes and put the flames in her hands together and they went to the tip of her finger, then she drew a big circle in the air with the flames, after the circle was complete it turned into a dimensional hole.

Cerberus: Look like you can create your own way out kid.

Kohakuodettemaru: Well what are we waiting for let's get out of here.

When they went through the dimensional gate they were sent back to Ark and near Ashton's village.

Kohakuodettemaru: It's good to be back in Ark, the Underworld was a little bit too gloomy for me. ^^

Cerberus: You might want to change out of the swan armor, before we head into the village.

Kohakuodettemaru: You're right about that. ^^

(Seperates from the swan armor)

????: My, my, you're quite the cutie aren't you young lady.

Kohakumaru: Huh?

Cerberus: Heh, heh, I know that voice form anywhere, hello Fiona.

(A fox appears)

Fiona: Cerberus it's been too long of awhile, now young lady come with me.

(Later in a cave)

Fiona: What are you seeing my dear is two spirit armors, the fox and tiger armors. Tigera I'm back and I brought company.

Tigra: Cerberus long time no see.

Cerberus: Would you ladies mind joining up with Kohakumaru and help us fight the evil that has appeared.

Fiona: That's why she's here isn't she.

Tigra: Of course we'll join up with her Cerberus.

Meanwhile the others were looking for Kohakumaru, while they were looking for her Cyrus appeared in his demon form in front of them.

Cyrus: You must be the one who is the guardian of the Earth Dragon Spirit (points at Ashton). Give me the spirit now.

Ashton: No way, creep.

Cyrus: Then I'll have to take it by force then.

Kohakumaru: Cyrus.

Cyrus: (turns around and looks at her) Awwww, Kohakumaru my dear I was just looking for you. I'll take you back to the Underworld after I capture this spirit.

Kohakumaru: Grrrrrrrrrr (runs in front of Ashton to protect him).

Cyrus: "Amazing she's gotten faster."

Kohakumaru: I'll only go back if you defeat me Cyrus.

Cyrus: What are you saying me dear Kohakumaru?

Kohakumaru: If you win I'll go back to the Underworld with, but if I win I get to destroy you with honor, deal.

Cyrus: Deal.

Kohakumaru: Ready Cerberus?

Cerberus: Ready Kohakumaru.

(They combine together)

Kohakucerberusmaru: Ready Cyrus?

Cyrus: Let us fight then.

Kohakucerberusmaru: On the count of three we'll start the battle, agreed? One…..two….

Kohakucerberusmaru and Cyrus: Three.

(Both lung at each other)

Cyrus: You fight pretty well.

Kohakucerberusmaru: I had a lot of practice Cyrus.

(A couple hours later in the battle)

Cyrus: huff, huff, huff

Kohakucerberusmaru: huff, huff, huff

Cyrus: I haven't had this much in over a thousand years.

Kohakucerberusmaru: Well I haven't had this much fun since I came to Ark. But I think it's time to finish this wouldn't you agree?

Cyrus: I agree with you fully.

After saying that they both lunged at each other when they stirked at each other Kohakucerberusmaru was the one standing, Cyrus was defeated.

(Walks over to where he laid)

Cyrus: You thought honorably princess.

Kohakucerberusmaru: Why do you call me princess, I am not of royal blood.

Cyrus: I'd called you that cause you're now Lady Kohakumaru the Princess of the Spirits They're many battles ahead be ready Kohakumaru.

(Kohakumaru and Cerberus split)

Kohakumaru: I shall Sir Cyrus, fare thee well.

(Cyrus's body disintegrates)

Later that night Kohakumaru couldn't sleep and went outside to look at the stars.

Kohakumaru: "Thank you for the battle Cyrus."

Ashton: You were thinking about what Cyrus said huh?

Kohakumaru: You know, he really didn't act evil, he had a soul, it's just that he was very confused on the terms of love.

Ashton: He had a crush on you?

Kohakumaru: Would the term forced marriage have any effect on you? T_T

Ashton: 0_0 He was gonna force you to marry him.

Kohakumaru: Why do you think he went after you and Cael, so he can lure me out of hiding, because I ran away from him.

Ashton: ^///^; Thanks for saving me and Cael.

Kohakumaru: No problem, besides if I wanted to get married I would want kids after words.

Ashton: 0///0 Uhhhh.

Kohakumaru: ^///^; What I meant was in a few years after I'm married I mean. ^^; (kisses him on the lips)

(Bakumaru and Lotusmaru are watching the whole thing)

Bakumaru: They diffidently like each other.

Lotusmaru: *sigh* How romantic.


	17. Kohakumaru and Ashton Babysit

Chapter 17: Kohakumaru and Ashton Babysit  
The next morning after Genkimaru's group left early and Kohakumaru, Ashton, and the others were still asleep, Kohakumaru heard a loud crying that woke her up, when she came into dining room she saw Zero holding a baby musha gundam.

Kohakumaru: Who's the kid Zero?

Zero: (trying not to laugh at the situation) It's Bakunetsumaru.

Little Baku: (looks at Kohakumaru) Uppy, uppy.

Zero: Huh?

Kohakumaru: He wants me to hold him.

Zero: (gives her baby Bakunetsumaru) Here you go. T_T

Kohakumaru: (holds baby Bakunetsumaru) Hey Zero, why don't you wake up Lotusmaru and tell her what happen and I'll keep an eye on him.

Zero: Ok.

Kohakumaru: Too bad he didn't turn drink all of that elixir and turned into a baby he be as cute as you then.

Bakunetsumaru: *giggle* Mama.

Kohakumaru: 0///0.

Ashton: Hey what's with all the racket it's too early, (looks at baby Baku) why do you have a baby in your hands?

Kohakumaru: Ashton this is Bakunetsumaru, he drank some type of an elixir and turned into a baby, and the weirdest thing is that he just called me mama.

Little Baku: (Looks at Ashton) Da….Dada.

Ashton: 0_0, he thinks I'm his dad.

Kohakumaru: *laughing*

Ashton: What's so funny?

Kohakumaru: We're both gonna have to keep an eye on him until Lotusmaru makes an antidote. (Continues laughing)

(Later that morning)

Captain: So let me get this straight you're both gonna take care of baby Baku, until Lotusmaru and Bakumaru make the antidote for him.

Kohakumaru: (holding baby Baku) Yup that's pretty much it Captain. Hey Elise could you hold him for me?

Elisealunamaru: Sure Kohakumaru.

Little Baku: Waaaaaahhhh, mama no go, mama no go.

Kohakumaru: (comforts baby Baku) Looks like I'm stuck with him. ^^;

Zero: (trying not to laugh)

Risa and Katelyn: (both giggling)

Rele: Hmmm.

Shute: What's wrong Rele?

Rele: I was just wondering something.'

Shute: What is it?

Rele: Are all babies like that?

Shute: Now and then, but my little sister isn't like that, she's very well behaved.

Rele: I'm just surprised that baby Baku, thinks that Kohakumaru is his mother.

Shute: Babies imprint on the first people they see to be their mom and dad.

Rele: So that's why.

Little Baku: Dada, dada, uppy.

Ashton: Huh?

Kohakumaru: He wants you to hold him Ashton. ^^

Ashton: Um ok (holds baby Baku)

Zero: Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha. (Couldn't hold his laughter in any longer)

Risa and Katelyn: hahahahahahahaha. (Couldn't hold it in any longer either)

Kohakumaru: Why don't you guys do something useful, like go somewhere and practice your magic or something.

Zero: She's right you two come on time to practice.

Risa: Ok.

Katelyn: Ok, bye mama…..I mean senpai *giggle*.

Kohakumaru: (gives Katelyn the evil look)

Ashton: Don't look little Baku, mama is having one of her temperaments.

Little Baku: (covers his eyes) Uh-oh.

Kohakumaru: Awww, that is so cute.

Cael: Cael. (Getting jealous)

Kohakumaru: Don't worry Cael, when Bakunetsumaru gets back to his normal age will pay attention you, ok. ^^

Cael: Cael. ^^

(Later in the afternoon)

Bakumaru: We're back with the herbs for the antidote.

Shute: It's good that you're back.

Lotusmaru: Was he that troublesome?

Captain: A little bit.

Zero: We're back, so how was he?

Bakumaru: Where did you guys go?

Risa: We did some training.

Katelyn: Senpai got mad at us cause we were laughing.

Bakumaru: Well you shouldn't have laughed it's not funny.

Little Baku: Waaaaaahhhhhhhh.

Rele: He's crying again. T_T

Zero: Princess, please forgive me for be gone for long.

Rele: Don't worry it's alright.

(Loud crying continues)

Ashton: Hey guys welcome back, I'm guessing you have the herbs for the antidote right?

Bakumaru: Why is he crying?

Ashton: He's oddly cranky.

Bakumaru: Let's make the antidote.

Ashton: Why are you doing it right now?

Lotusmaru: He has to be fed it before he takes a nap, he'll go back to normal when he's asleep.

Ashton: Got it.

(After the antidote is made)

Bakumaru: Here give him this and then lullaby him to sleep.

Kohakumaru: Uh….ok.

(Gives the bottle with antidote in it to baby Baku.)

Kohakumaru: He's actually drinking it.

Bakumaru: Yeah he finished the whole bottle.

Kohakumaru: Alright little guy it's nap time. (Starts to sing) Come stop your crying. It will be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here. Don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here. Don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on. Now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always. Always, always.

Bakumaru: *sniffle*

Kohakumaru: Are you crying?

Bakumaru: That was just a beautiful song that's all. ^^

Little Baku: Zzzzzzzzz.

Kohakumaru: Looks like he's asleep, I'll put him in the other room to nap.

Lotusmaru: ^^

Ashton: I didn't know she could sing,

Lotusmaru: She's got a good voice huh?

Ashton: Yeah she does.

(a couple minutes later)

Bakunetsumaru: *yawn*

Kohakumaru: Good evening how was your nap? *giggle*

Ashton: Yeah Baku, did you sleep well? *snicker*

Everyone else: *giggle*

Bakunetsumaru: What's so funny?

Zero: I'll explain.

(Later after Zero explained)

Bakunetsumaru: 0_0 I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED!

Zero: Yeah it was funny, you called Kohakumaru mama, and Ashton dada, and it was hilarious.

Bakunetsumaru: Sorry about that you two.

Ashton: It's ok Baku, I got to hear Kohakumaru sing.

Captain: She can sing?

Kohakumaru: Yes I can sing.

Zero: You don't seem like the singing type Kohakumaru.

Ashton: Well she is and she's pretty good.

Kohakumaru: Thanks Ashton.

Elisealunamaru: Even through a tough situation they'll stick together no matter what.

Bakumaru: Yup, and that will help them in the future.

Silver: No doubt about that.

As the day ended and night came, they all went to sleep, for the next morning they will have to leave for the next village; there they will have another battle to face.


	18. My name is X

Chapter 18: My name is X  
The next morning when they were getting ready to leave, but Elisealunamaru couldn't stop hugging Ashton.

Ashton: Mom, don't worry we'll be back to visit.

Elisealunamaru: I know, I know, but was my first little one I took care of but now he's so grown up.

Kohakumaru: Awwww, too bad I don't have a camera I would take a picture.

Ashton: (blushes) What doing in the house? Shouldn't you be helping the others get ready for trip?

Kohakumaru: Well came to say farewell to your mom, after all a guest should always say goodbye to their host.

Elisealunamaru: Oh Kohakumaru (starts to hug her like crazy) I going to miss you too. ^^

Kohakumaru: Personal space please. 0_0

Elisalunamaru: You're so cute when your being so polite.

Ashton: Mom, please stop hugging her we need to leave. ^^;

Captain: What's going on?

Kohakumaru: It's nothing Captain, so don't worry about it. ^^

Captain: Um, ok, then let's get moving. ^^

Ashton: "Captain just…"

Kohakumaru: "smiled."

Later on the road, they stop by a stream to rest and eat lunch. Later after lunch while the others were planning where to go, Kohakumaru decided to take a walk; while she was walking she found this weird dark purple crystal.

Kohakumaru: What's this thing? (Picks up the crystal)

When she picked up the crystal, a sudden shock went through her body, when the crystal finish shocking her, she collapsed to the ground.

(A couple hours later)

Risa: There she is.

Katelyn: Oh no senpai looks hurt.

(Both of them fly over to her)

Risa: She's alive, but knocked out, that's odd, she was full of so much energy last time I saw her, and I wonder what happened?

Katelyn: It doesn't matter what happen to Kohakumaru, she needs help now, let's get her back to the others. (Picks up Kohakumaru)

Risa: (helps Katelyn out) Wow, you didn't call her senpai that time.

Katelyn: Hmmmm? (Looks at a patch of trees and bushes)

Risa: What's wrong?

Katelyn: It's nothing, let's go.

When they were distanced a mysterious gundam came out of the bushes and trees and watched them leave with his gloomy eyes seeing where they were going.

???: So her name is Kohakumaru, well whenever she wakes up I will face her and thank her for giving me life.

(Later at the campsite)

Bakunetsumaru: 0_0 WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN TO HER?

Risa: We don't know, but she won't wake up from whatever happen to her.

Shute: Can you see what happen to her Captain?

Captain: (activates his eye scanner) She seems to have all of her energy drained, but to take a guess with some rest she'll be alright.

Ashton: I hate seeing her like this.

Rele: What do you mean?

Ashton: I don't like her looking this, it makes me sad seeing her this weak looking.

Rele: Don't worry she'll be fine after she gets some rest.

Ashton: (Gives a sad smile) Thanks.

While trying to cheer Ashton up, a snake monster ambushed them.

Ashton: Were not gonna be able to beat this thing without Kohakumaru.

The monster attacks Kohakumaru.

Katelyn: Oh no senpai.

Risa: Don't worry I'll save her.

But before she could rescue her, the mysterious being came to Kohakumaru's rescue by carrying her away from the campsite with the snake monster behind him.

Risa: Who the heck was that guy?

When he was further down the path by the stream, he puts Kohakumaru down and just stared at her.

???: You gave me life, and now it's my turn to help you. T_T (his hand starts to glow the aqua color energy and puts in front of Kohakumaru's chest.)

Kohakumaru: (opens her eyes a little bit) Huh? Where am I? (Looks up) Who the heck are you?

???: Now is not the time, we must defeat the enemy that is coming. T_T

Before she could ask any more questions the snake monster attack them, a couple hours later they won the fight and destroyed the creature, now Kohakumaru could ask this mysterious gundam some questions.

Kohakumaru: So let me get this straight, that dark crystal that I picked up drained all of my energy and created you and your soul drive.

???: That's right. T_T

Kohakumaru: So what do I call you?

???: I don't have a name, would you like to give me one.

Kohakumaru: I know how about Xavier, but I'll call you X for short.

X: Thank you mom.

Kohakumaru: Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't call me mom, or master at all. 0_0

X: Then what should I call you?

Kohakumaru: I know you can call me big sis.

X: Ok big sis, what is your plan? T_T

Risa: Kohakumaru there you are.

Zen: Everyone is worried about, including my big brother.

Risa: So, who's that guy anyway?

Kohakumaru: This guy, my dear young Risa-chan is my little brother X.

Zen: I never knew that Kohakumaru had a brother, it's nice to meet you X, I'm Zen. ^^ (jesters a handshake)

X: (shakes his hand) Nice to meet you Zen.

Risa: You're gonna explain how this happen right?

Kohakumaru: Yup, but for now, the more allies the better the chance of defeating the enemy that I know about.

Risa: Do I really want to know how you got that info?

Kohakumaru: A tiny bit yes.

Later back at camp, Kohakumaru told them the name of the enemy that they would be facing.

Zero: So let me get this straight Kohakumaru, this guy Orochiserpentmaru is the snake demon lord of the Underworld?

Kohakumaru: Yup.

Rele: And he wants to capture the type spirits that Ammy and Cael are?

Kohakumaru: Mhm.

Shute: And he'll be after Angel and Flamespark as well?

Bakunetsumaru: He's after you as well?

Captain: And that you can combine with the spirit armors as well?

Kohakumaru: Yes, yes, and double time yes.


	19. Ashton vs Durzamaru

Chapter 19: Ashton vs. Durzamaru  
The next day they packed up their stuff and were getting ready to leave, when suddenly the evil Durzamaru came out of nowhere and surprised them.

Durzamaru: You, female red musha, you are Kohakumaru, are you not?

Kohakumaru: Yes that is me, and who are you?

Durzamaru: I am Durzamaru, the demon snake of chaos; you already met and defeat Cyrus the demon snake of the spirits.

Kohakumaru: "That would explain why he captured those three spirit armors." What do you want Durzamaru?

Durzamaru: I'm here to destroy you and capture Caelis Earth Dragon.

Ashton: Hold it you, you're not gonna do either one cause I'm going destroy you, no one, and I mean no one like you, is gonna threaten my Amber-chan and my best friend Cael.

Kohakumaru: (blushes)

Cael: Cael (tears up in the eyes)

Durzamaru: Are you saying that you challenge me little runt?

Ashton: (has his sword and shield out) That's exactly what I'm saying.

Durzamaru: Then let's start this battle.

Ashton: The sooner the better.

After that was said they started to lunge and attack each other. While they were fighting Kohakumaru noticed that Cael was oddly getting bigger.

Kohakumaru: Cael, are you alright?

When she asked that Cael started to get bigger and bigger until he became a miniature giant.

Kohakumaru: Uggghhhhh, Cael get off of me, you're heavy and big now.

(He gets off of her)

While Kohakumaru and the gigantic Cael were watching, Durzamaru knocked Ashton, when he was going to shoot a plasma blast at him Cael tackled him with his newfound heavy weight.

Durzamaru: You filthy creature, then you will take this hit and be destroyed by it.

Everyone else: Oh no Cael.

Kohakumaru: Cael *sob* (tries to hold in her tears)

Ashton: No Cael (begins to cry)

When Ashton started to cry his teardrop fell on Cael's gigantic paw and Cael started to glow.

Ashton: (tears still in his eyes) Cael.

That's when the most amazing thing Cael transformed into his true form, Cael transformed into the great Caelis Earth Dragon.

Durzamaru: So the Great Spirit creature Caelis Earth Dragon has shown itself finally.

When the new improved Cael flew into the skies, when released an earthlike blast it Ashton and then Cael combined with Ashton, when green light disappeared what they saw made even Durzamaru surprised, Ashton had become Ashton Caelis Earth Dragon the Earth Knight of Ark.

Durzamaru: (recovered from his shock) So you combined with the spirit, so what, I'll still take it from you.

Ashton: My friend is a he not an it, and will prove that you are not as strong as you look.

Durzamaru: I will stop you before that even happens.

Before Durzamaru could strike, Ashton used spirit earth magic and defeated Durzamaru.

(Ashton and Cael split)

Kohakumaru: (glomps Ashton and accidently kisses him on the lips.) Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 0////0.

Ashton: 0////0, uh Cael how are we gonna you know, bring you with us?

After Ashton asked that Cael created a chain necklace and became the charm on it then went around Ashton's neck.

Ashton: Smart thinking buddy ^^.

Zero: Ashton are you alright?

Ashton: Yeah I'm fine. ^^

Zero: Um, Kohakumaru your face is all red.

Bakunetsumaru: Yeah are you sick or something?

Kohakuamaru: What!? Me, sick, don't be silly Bakunetsumaru, I'm not sick I'm just tired that's all, you know what from now on I'm calling you two Big Brother Zero and Big Brother Baku, since you two like to worry about me.

Everyone else: *laugh*

(After that moment they all started to travel and headed to the next town.)


	20. AshtonxKohakumaru, the Lovesick Moment

Chapter 20: AshtonxKohakumaru, the Lovesick Moment

Kohakumaru: So let me get this straight, your Uncle Sam owns the hotel that we're gonna stay at for the night.

Ashton: That's right, he's a great and funny guy, but he loves to pull a prank on my mom when we came to visit, when me, Zen, and Silver were kids.

Kohakumaru: I really don't want to know what type of pranks he pulls.

Ashton: Don't worry he'll probably behave himself.

(Later at the hotel)

Ashton: We're here. ^^

Risa: Wow it's so big.

Zen: This odd, Uncle Sam's hotel is usually so busy.

Katelyn: Is that a problem?

Silver: Uncle Sam has a lot of employees working and a ton if guest staying here day.

Kohakumaru: I'm guessing this is strange?

Ashton: Something's not right at all.

(A mysterious hand grabs Bakunetsumaru's shoulder)

???: BOO!!!!!!

Bakunetsumaru: Ahhhhhh (runs behind Kohakumaru).

???: Ahahahahaha, gotcha.

Bakunetsumaru: That's not funny at all!

Zero: I thought it was. =)

Ashton: Hi Uncle Sam.

Sam: Hey Ashton, Zen, Silver, glad to see you three, so who are these lovely young ladies here, your wives?

Ashton, Zen, and Silver: UNCLE SAM!!!!! 0////0

Sam: I'm just kidding boys, but Ashton are you and that female red musha you know (thinking very perverted).

Ashton: AH, UNCLE SAM THAT'S VERY PREVERTED OF YOU, WERE NOT DOING THAT.

Kohakumaru: (begins to blush)

Sam: Take it easy Ashton, I'm just joking.

Ashton: Well it wasn't funny Uncle Sam.

Sam: Anyway come on in, and make yourselves at home.

When they were in the hotel Uncle Sam explained that the reason he didn't have his employees working or any guest, because of the snake monsters that were attacking some of the villages and no one was able to travel to the towns and villages at all. Before Ashton's uncle served lunch he wanted to make a special lunch for his oldest nephew and Kohakumaru, before they went in they let their spirits come out and relax.

Sam: Here you two go, I made it just for you two. ^^

Ashton: Thanks Uncle Sam.

Kohakumaru: Yes, thank you so much.

Sam: Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone.

Kohakumaru: Did your crazy uncle just call us lovebirds?

Ashton: My crazy uncle did.

Later after they ate they're meal they drank their tea and talked, though they couldn't control themselves they oddly looked at each other adoringly while the other was talking.

Kohakumaru: Hey sweet thing.

Ashton: Yeah beautiful.

Kohakumaru: Tag your it.

Ashton: Huh?

Kohakumaru: I want you to try and catch me silly head, te he. (Runs out of the room)

Ashton: Oh I'm so gonna catch you. (Runs after her)

Zero: Hey look theirs Kohakumaru.

Kohakumaru: Te he, excuse me boys. (Runs past them)

Bakunetsumaru: What got into her?

Zero: I have no idea.

Ashton: Gotcha Amber-chan. (both of them fall down)

Kohakumaru: You sure did Ashton-kun. (Puts her finger on his lips to keep him from kissing her for awhile)

Zero & Bakunetsumaru: 0_0;

A couple hours later while everyone was having their snack, Kohakumaru and Ashton cuddling and snuggling each other, even the spirits were surprised of the way they were acting.

Kohakumaru: Eheh Ashton-kun you're tickling my neck. "Though I'm oddly enjoying this."

Ashton: Sorry Amber-chan it's just that you smell real pretty. "She's so cute when she giggles like that."

Zen: Looks like Uncle Sam gave them a love elixir. T_T

Everyone Else: What's a love elixir?

Silver: It's a type of herbal elixir that Uncle Sam invented to make two lovers more affectionate to each other.

Katelyn: That would explain why senpai is acting so odd and lovey-dovey with Ashton right now.

Silver: Don't worry Katelyn, the elixir only last for a few more hours and then they'll be back to normal.

Risa: That's good to know and at least they haven't kissed yet.

Zero: Yeah, cause I really don't want to see that.

A few hours later Kohakumaru started to act like her normal self.

Kohakumaru: Um, Ashton?

Ashton: Yes Amber-chan.

Kohakumaru: What the heck are you doing?

Ashton: Cuddling and tickling your neck.

Kohakumaru: Why?

Ashton: Cause you don't mind it.

Kohakumaru: (looks at everyone staring at them) Ok everyone nothing to see here, and Ashton get off of me, I need some personal space.

Ashton: Whatever say beautiful.

Kohakumaru: (starts to blush)

Katelyn: Looks like senpai is back to normal. ^^

Silver: Ashton, will be soon too.

(Kohakumaru sits by X)

X: Want to talk about it big sis?

Kohakumaru: I really don't know what just happened.

Risa: I can tell you.

Kohakumaru: Please explain.

(After she explained)

Kohakumaru: (covers head with her arms) I'm so embarrassed right now, I can't believe I let Ashton snuggle and cuddle in front of you guys how embarrassing. -_-

After Ashton went back to normal Zen told him what happened and felt embarrassed as well, later after a hot bath, and a nice dinner Uncle Sam showed them to their rooms, he put Ashton and Kohakumaru together in one. While they were adjusting to being in the same room Uncle Sam decided to get them some tea, while he was putting four drops in their tea he got caught by Zen, Bakumaru, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru.

Zen: Uncle Sam, why did you put four drops of love elixir in their tea?

Sam: Well you see I…I…

Zero & Baku: Spit it out already. T_T

Bakumaru: You want them to love each other more.

Sam: Yes, that's right young man.

Zen: Your pretty sneaky Uncle Sam, don't worry we won't tell. ^^

Sam: Thanks Zen.

Later after they finish their tea Kohakumaru and Ashton couldn't stop snuggling each other.

Bakunetsumaru: That's really confusing to me. T_T

Zero: Aw, to be young and in love. ^^

Bakunetsumaru: You still confuse me Zero. T_T

Later that night when the everyone else was asleep on the other side of the hotel, Kohakumaru and Ashton had no choice but to sleep separately. When Kohakumaru woke up she was still in her armor.

Kohakumaru: Ashton, are you awake?

Ashton: Yup, I can't believe Uncle Sam put love elixir in our tea.

Kohakumaru: Good thing we slept most of it off.

Ashton: That's true, say Kohakumaru you thinking what I'm thinking?

Kohakumaru: Oh Ashton, you naughty boy.

Ashton: I'll let you get on top first baby.

Kohakumaru: (gets on top of him) This is my first time Ashton I'm kind of nervous.

Ashton: It's my first time too, so don't worry.

(Both of them take their armor off, a couple hours later)

Kohakumaru: (gets off of Ashton and lays down besides him) *huff, huff, huff* Wow that was so unlike me, I feel like an animal almost.

Ashton: I guess it's my turn huh?

Kohakumaru: Yup.

Ashton: (gets on Kohakumaru) Ready?

Kohakumaru: I'm ready whenever you are. ^^

(A couple more hours later)

Ashton: (gets off and lays down by Kohakumaru) *huff, huff, huff* Wow, I never knew I could do that at all.

Kohakumaru: Yeah and the funny thing is we didn't moan or groan, that was wonderful.

Ashton: Yeah I oddly feel more alive. (turns to face Kohakumaru)

Kohakumaru: (faces Ashton)

Ashton: I love you Amber-chan. ^^

Kohakumaru: I love you too Ashton-kun. ^^

After saying that they snuggled, cuddled, kissed, and slept with each other the whole rest of the night.


	21. Risa vs Maxwell

Chapter 21: Risa vs. Maxwell  
The next morning Kohakumaru woke up not at all surprised that Ashton slept beside her, when she looked outside the window she saw the sunrise.

Kohakumaru: Even though I'm not originally from Ark, the sunrise here is just as beautiful. I have no choice I have to tell Ashton the truth, he oddly trusts me enough. (Walks over and kisses him on the cheek)

Ashton: (opens his eyes) Good morning, is something wrong.

Kohakumaru: Ashton I want to tell you the truth about me, you see…….

Ashton: (puts his finger on her lips) You're a human being from another world and you are having mixed feelings on our relationship.

Kohakuamaru: How did you find out?

Ashton: Cael told me.

Kohakumaru: He read my mind didn't he?

Ashton: Yup, and you know what.

Kohakumaru: No, what?

Ashton: I love you for who you are.

Kohakumaru: (blushes)

Before they could say anything they both quickly pretended to be asleep.

Lotusmaru: This was a smart idea to make them a good breakfast.

Bakumaru: Well they need it.

When they opened the door they were surprised to see Ashton and Kohakumaru sleep by each other.

Lotusmaru: Aww, they look so kawaii cute together.

Bakumaru: That will never surprise me, but I hope they didn't go all the way. -_-

Lotusmaru: What do you mean by that big brother?

Bakumaru: I'll tell you when you're 13.

Lotusmaru: Ok ^^.

(They put down Ashton and Kohakumaru's breakfast and leave the room)

Lotusmaru: (turns around and stares at them) sleep well ^^ (quickly leaves the room).

Kohakumaru: (sits up) She's a real sweet girl ya know.

Ashton: Yeah, both her and Bakumaru are so polite.

Kohakumaru: They must have learned it from their mom. (Still tired and lays back down)

Ashton: Still tired?

Kohakumaru: Yup.

Later that morning Ashton and Kohakumaru went to say good morning, that's when they notice that Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Zen were giving them a weird look.

Ashton: Why do you keep staring at me Zen?

Zen: So did you…..

Ashton: That's kind of none of your business bro.

Kohakumaru: (gives Zero and Bakunetsumaru an evil glare) It's none of your business as well.

Zero: 0_0 eep.

Bakunetsumaru: 0_0 eek.

Katelyn: Senpai sure knows how to be scary. ^^;

Risa: Yeah it's creepy to see her glare like that. -_-;

Katelyn: Hey Risa have you notice that Angel and Flamespark have gotten a little bit bigger.

Risa: I guess it means they are maturing, cause we're maturing.

Katelyn: I don't look mature.

Risa: I meant on the inside. TTT_TTT;

Katelyn: Oh.

After all the commotion and conversation the group left the hotel to head to the next village, while on the road to the next village a mysterious red and black armored gundam was their path.

Maxwell: You female red armored musha, you are Kohakumaru, yes?

Kohakumaru: Ummm, yeah. "Who is this guy?"

Maxwell: I am Lord Maxwell, one of the many Snake Demon Lords of the Underworld, and I'm here to capture you.

Kohakumaru: TTT_TTT "Oh great he's of the demon lords who like me for my powers; he's just as bad Sir Cyrus." Nope, sorry forget it I'm not letting you capture me.

Maxwell: 0-0 huh?

Kohakumaru: Last time I got captured I was forced to get married.

Maxwell: From what I heard, you defeated Cyrus. But since you won't come peacefully I'll have to force by hurting the female blue knight gundam with the pet bird. (Summons a tranquilizer snake and orders it to attack Risa.)

Kohakumaru: (pushes Risa out of the way and gets bit by snake and takes the sleeping side effect)

Everyone Else: Kohakumaru!

Risa: Kohakumaru please wake up.

Angel: peep

Risa: (almost ready to cry) What did you do to her?

Maxwell: When she got bit by the tranquilizer snake it put her under a 24 hour sleeping spell.

Risa: Well I'm not letting you take her away to the Underworld. (Gets in front of Kohakumaru)

Maxwell: Then I'll battle for her, who will fight me?

Ashton: I will….

Risa: I will fight you.

Ashton: But Risa I think I should fight.

Risa: She defended me so I will this guy and its my turn to defend her.

Maxwell: Then let this fight begin.

During ever clash they hit each other wounding each other, while they were hurting each other Angel was getting worried about the wounds that Risa had gotten on her body.

Angel: (almost ready to cry) Peep

Katelyn: Hey don't worry Angel, Risa is gonna be alright.

Maxwell: It looks like your getting weaker by the minute young lady, maybe you should give up.

Risa: (rises in her weaken state) Forget it I won't give up, even if it kills me I won't let you take….*huff, huff*……my best friend.

Seeing how brave Risa was acting Angel couldn't stay on the sidelines any longer she flew to Risa's side and wanted to help her defend Kohakumaru.

Risa: Angel…..thank you.

After Risa said that Angel transformed into her true form, she transformed into the Angel Pheonix. After transforming Angel healed all of Risa's wounds and then combined with her, when combined Risa became Risa Angel Pheonix.

Risa Angel Pheonix: Ok, this is cool.

Maxwell: So you've gotten a new power so what, I'll still destroy and take Kohakumaru to the Underworld.

Risa Angel Pheonix: Not if I can help it.

After saying that Risa Angel Pheonix used her spirit magic technique the Angel Flame Sword Strike, when it hit Maxwell, he disintegrated in the air.

Risa: (splits from Angel) Thank you for helping me Angel, now how are you gonna travel with me?

Like with Ashton and Cael, Angel transformed into a necklace and went around Risa's neck.


	22. Bakumaru and Lotusmaru True Identities

Chapter 22: Bakumaru and Lotusmaru True Identities  
Later that night Bakumaru and Lotusmaru went somewhere private to train.

Kohakumaru: Huh?

Katelyn: Hey guys, senpai is waking up.

Risa: I'm glad you're alright. ^^

Zero: Kohakumaru you had all of us scared.

Rele: What Zero is trying to say is that you really worried us.

Shute: Please don't worry us like that.

Captain: Shute is right you shouldn't worry us like that, please be more careful.

Bakunetsumaru: (almost ready to cry) I'm so glad your ok (begins to cry and tightly hugs Kohakumaru).

Kohakumaru: Bakunetsumaru-kun you're crushing me a little bit.0_0

Bakunetsumaru: Sorry about that *sob* I'm just glad you're alright.

Zero: You're such a crybaby Bakunetsumaru. T_T

Bakunetsumaru: Who are you calling a crybaby Zero, besides you acted like a crybaby before.

Zero: Take that back!

Bakunetsumaru: Never.

Ashton: Looks like things are back to normal.

X: They seem to be so.

While Zero and Bakunetsumaru were fighting each other Kohakumaru was able to sneak away since she wasn't getting any more attention from everyone (to her right now it's a good thing). When walked toward the river to collect her thoughts she saw Bakumaru and Lotusmaru getting ready to spare each other, so she hid and watched them battle and what she saw in the battle surprised her.

Bakumaru: Ready Drake?

Drake: Ready boss.

Lotusmaru: Are you ready Razorwind?

Razorwind: I am always ready my mistress.

Every clash they went against each other they impressed Kohakumaru, every minute they fought they grew tired every moment. When they finished their sparing fight they were both tired.

Kohakumaru: *claps* That was pretty impressive you two, or should call you son and daughter.

Bakumaru: How did you know? 0_0

Kohakumaru: You both have dark brown eyes like I do, and I can tell you're from future cause no one but me can see spirits, and I guess that Drake is Draco and Dragana's kid.

Bakumaru: Yes that's right.

Kohakumaru: Let me guess, Razorwind is Ammy and Cerberus's pup.

Lotusmaru: That's right. ^^

Kohakumaru: Since I already know that you're my kids you should tell me your real name.

Anthony: My real name is Anthony.

Sakuramaru: And my real name is Sakuramaru.

Kohakumaru: No need to worry I'll keep it to myself. ^^

Anthony: Thanks mom.

Kohakumaru: Oh, by the way, Ashton is your father right?

Sakuramaru: You hit the nail right on the head mom. ^^

Kohakumaru: I knew it. (Gives a smug smile) But seriously I won't tell anyone, and let you tell the truth on your own. ^^

Anthony: Thanks mom you're the best. ^^

Kohakumaru: Your welcome son. ^^


	23. Katelyn vs Giovanni

Chapter 23: Katelyn vs. Giovanni  
When they got back to the campsite no one at all notice that they were gone, they were still trying to get Zero and Bakunetsumaru to stop fighting.

Bakumaru (Anthony): Do those two ever stop fighting? 0_0

Lotusmaru (Sakuramaru): Yeah it's getting kind of boring seeing them fight.

Kohakumaru: Don't worry you two I know how to stop it.

What Kohakumaru did surprised everyone, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru; she grabbed them the parts of their helmets that would be consider ears.

Kohakumaru: Now you two listen up if you two don't get along and be nice to each other, I'm gonna put you two in a head lock, do you understand me right now.

Zero: Yes ma'am. -_-

Bakunetsumaru: Yes ma'am understood. TT_TT

Bakumaru (Anthony): That's one way to stop an argument. 0_0

Lotusmaru (Sakuramaru): Even in the past she acted like a mom, even before we were born. ^^;

Kohakumaru: (gives Bakumaru and Lotusmaru a wink and a smile) heh heh.

Everyone else: Huh?

The next morning while they were walking to the next village.

Lotusmaru: Hey mommy when we get back to the next village can we find something to eat, I'm getting hungry.

Kohakumaru: Sure sweetie, if there's a restraunt their, we'll go eat.

Lotusmaru: Thanks mommy you're the best (hugs Kohakumaru).

Kohakumaru: (starts blushing) No problem sweetheart, now get back with your brother.

Lotusmaru: Yes ma'am.

Ashton: Did Lotusmaru just call you mommy?

Kohakumaru: Um, yeah she did. T_T

Ashton: Why?

Kohakumaru: Cause I remind her of her mother.

Ashton: Well that's understandable.

While they were walking before they got to the village a stranger blocked their path. When Kohakumaru saw what the stranger she grew bored and unimpressed.

Giovanni: Greetings I'm Giovanni and I'm……

Kohakumaru: Wait don't tell us, your name is Giovanni, and you're a snake demon lord here to either capture or destroy me. Am I right?

Giovanni: 0_0 Yeah I about to say how did you know?

Kohakumaru: We faced three snake lords and defeated them already.

Giovanni: I was wondering about that, but you were right about me, I am here to destroy you little girl. (Points his spear at Kohakumaru)

Katelyn: Hold it right there (gets in front of Kohakumaru), if you want to hurt senpai you're going to have to fight me and Flamespark first.

Giovanni: What are two gonna do? Kill me to death with cuteness? (Starts to laugh at his own joke)

Katelyn: T_T (is not impressed with his joke)

Flamespark: T_T; (Didn't like the joke at all)

While Giovanni was laughing at his dumb little joke Flamespark flew up to his face.

Giovanni: What do you want you little orange-red fuzz ball?

Flamespark: Flaaaammmmmmeeeeeeeespark

Giovanni: 0_0

(Lol, Flamespark burned him to a crisp)

Giovanni: *cough* That was unexpected.

Bakunetsumaru: (starts laughing) Ahahahahaha, you got burned to a crisp, ahahahahahaha.

Kohakumaru: Hahahahahahaha, Bakunetsumaru is right that is funny.

Ashton: *giggle* (trying to hold in his laughter cause it's so funny)

Risa: (trying to hold the laughter in as well)

Bakumaru & Lotus: (rofl)

Giovanni: Grrrrrrr, stop laughing it's not that funny.

Katelyn: Fight me and Flamespark, and they'll probably stop laughing.

Giovanni: Fine I'll fight you.

When their battle started Katelyn and Flamespark were taking turns hitting Giovanni, most the times they were able to hit him, but some of those times he was able to them. A couple hours later all three of them were batter and bruised.

Giovanni: Give up little girl, go pick some flowers or something.

Katelyn: Excuse me, but here is one thing that I'm going to tell you, I am not six year old little girl, I am fifteen years old and I'm getting tired of you thinking that I'm some little weakling cutie, I just had enough of it. (Stomps her foot)

When she stomped her foot the most amazing thing happened, fire and electricity swirled around her and then went into Flamespark, when that happen he transformed into his true form, then he combined with Katelyn.

KatelynFlamespark: Looks like I'm now a match for you.

Giovanni: Bring it little girl.

When few more hours passed KatelynFlamespark used her final move, when she used her move she was able to defeat Giovanni.

Kohakumaru: Nice work Katelyn. (Gives her a thumbs up)

Risa: That was pretty awesome how you defeated him. ^^

Ashton: Yeah you even impressed me. ;)

Katelyn: (she splited from Flamespark and he turned into a necklace around her neck) Thanks guys, I guess we learned something.

Kohakumaru: Never call you cute.

Katelyn: That's right, now let's go to the next village and eat I'm starving.

So when they got to the next village they found a place to eat and a place to set up camp for the night.


	24. X vs Serpentmaru, Kohakumaru is capture

Chapter 24: X vs. Serpentmaru, Kohakumaru is captured again

Early the next morning, Kohakumaru was waking up, stretching, and watching the sunrise.

X: Big sis why are you up this early?

Kohakumaru: To watch the sunrise.

That's when Serpentmaru came up behind her and grabbed her, then he opened a portal to the Underworld and they both went through it.

X: Hey get back here you. (Goes through the portal as well)

(Later in the Underworld)

Serpentmaru: Here we are my samurai maiden, the Underworld, which you will soon call your home, for you will be my mind controlled slave and bride.

Kohakumaru: Your flirting sucks, and if you call me samurai maiden again, I'm gonna burn half your face off. (She hates this guy right now)

Serpentmaru: Oh, spicy and feisty I like that.

Kohakumaru: "He makes Bakunetsumaru look like a genius." TTT_TTT

Serpentmaru: Now my samurai maiden just look into my eyes and see how much I love you. (Grabs her arms and stares at her face trying to use his snake hypnosis on her)

Kohakumaru: Um, no. T_T (doesn't want to look at him) Your trying to control me aren't you?

Serpentmaru: No, I just want you to know that I just want you to like me that's all, and stare into my eyes and see if you can trust.

Kohakumaru: Fine I'll look into your eyes.

Serpentmaru: Yay. ^^

When she looked into Serpentmaru's eyes she fell under the snake hypnosis and was now under Serpentmaru's control.

Serpentmaru: That's it my samurai maiden keep staring into my eyes until you're under my deepest trance and are under my complete control. Hm (looks away from her eyes), someone is here in the Underworld; whoever it is must be here to take my samurai maiden back to the mortal realm. (Looks at the hypnotized Kohakumaru) Not to worry my dear, I shall use you as bait by tying you to this stone pillar and once I defeat whoever it is, I shall finish my trance on you, if break out of the trance during the fight I shall put you back into it after the battle is over, before I untie you.

X: So this the Underworld that big sis was talking about, I wonder where she is.

While walking down the Underworld path X saw the stone pillar that Kohakumaru was tied to.

X: Big sis. (Walks up in front of her and tries to snap her out of it) Come on big sis snap out of it.

Kohakumaru: X (quickly snaps out of it), huh, what happen?

X: You were oddly hypnotized.

Kohakumaru: Quick lets get out of here (just notices she can't move, looks down and notices she's tied up). Why am I tied up?

X: I don't know, but I'll untie you sis.

(A kunai knife gets thrown in between X and the ropes to untie Kohakumaru)

Serpentmaru: Tsk, tsk, you think you can just untie my samurai maiden and take her away from me, I don't think so.

Kohakumaru: Not that idiot again. -_-

X: Do you know his name?

Kohakumaru: Yeah it's Serpentmaru.

Serpentmaru: HEY, DON'T JUST IGNORE ME! (Goes and faces X) Just who are you anyway?

X: I am Kohakumaru's little brother X. T_T

Serpentmaru: Wait a minute your darken armor, now I get it who you are you're that defected dark crystal that I threw away many years ago, and now you're my samurai maidens' evil twin.

Kohakumaru: Wait X is supposed to be evil?

Serpentmaru: That's right my samurai maiden, he would have been evil, but the defected crystal you found that created him made him good instead of evil.

X: I'm sorry if you don't trust me anymore.

Kohakumaru: It doesn't change your status on being my little brother X, so don't worry I still trust you. ^^

Serpentmaru: Excuse me this is all touching and all but can I please destroy your brother now.

X & Kohakuamru: You know you're very rude. T_T

X: Fine the quicker I defeat you the quicker I can untie my sister.

While they were clashing with each other Kohakumaru was starting to worry that her little brother wouldn't have enough strength to defeat the evil Serpentmaru.


	25. X vs Serpentmaru part 2, Hyper X comes

Chapter 25: X vs. Serpentmaru part 2, Hyper X comes into being

Last time Kohakumaru was captured by Serpentmaru, when X followed them to the Underworld he was about to untie his big sister, that's when Serpentmaru challenged X to a battle.

Serpentmaru: What's the matter X? You don't look so good, maybe it's because you lost an arm. (Holds up X's left arm and then throws it in front of him)

X: No matter what you do to me I'll never give up protecting my big sister.

Serpentmaru: Such tough words for a weakling. (Knocks X down to the ground) Looks like I win.

Kohakumaru: No, X can't lose, I don't want him to lose, X GET UP, YOU CAN DO IT BROTHER, I BELIEVE IN YOU (tears start to stream down her face).

When her tears went down to the ground X turn his head saw his big sister cry for the first time.

X: "I can't believe it big sis is crying, she's crying cause of me, she's worried about me."

Serpentmaru: (walks toward Kohakumaru) Now my dear you shall be mine forever.

Kohakumaru: *sob* N-NO.

Serpentmaru: Now, now, don't make such a fuss, just look into my eyes.

Kohakumaru: *sob* F-F-FORGET IT, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME GO.

Serpentmaru: Will you stop crying and look into my eyes (force her head to stare straight at him).

Kohakumaru: *sob* (keeps her eyes closed, while the tears still come out of her eyes) N-N-NO, FORGET IT.

Serpentmaru: Now, now, don't be so stubborn, and open your eyes.

(A rock hits Serpentmaru in the back of the head)

Serpentmaru: Ouch

X: She said for you to leave her alone and let her go, so do it or else.

Serpentmaru: Why you little weakling how dare you throw a rock at me.

Kohakumaru: *sob* (tears are still rolling down her closed eyes) NO X, PLEASE DON'T FIGHT SERPENTMARU AGAIN, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU. WHEN I FIRST CAME TO THIS WORLD AS A GUNDAM I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA FEEL ALONE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. BUT I WAS WRONG X, EVER SINCE I MET YOU I FOUND SOMETHING THAT MISSED SO MUCH FROM MY WORLD, FAMILY, EVER SINCE WE BECAME BROTHER AND SISTER I FELT LIKE I COULD DO ANYTHING WHILE YOU WERE AROUND, AND PROTECTING YOU, PLEASE X PLEASE, I DON'T WANT YOU HURT AGAIN. (two tears fell from her face)

When those two tears of sincere love fell from her face one touch her foot and the other went into X's souldrive. That's when the most amazing thing happened they both started to glow.

Serpentmaru: (Backs off and cover his face from the glow) What the heck is happening?!

When the glow vanished Kohakumaru was Amber again and X became Hyper X.

X: (looks at Amber) Sis is that really you?

Amber: Yes X, you see this is the real me? (Starts to cry again)

Serpentmaru: Human or gundam it doesn't matter I will still make her my slave.

X: Not while I'm here.

Amber: Go for it X show him what a brother/sister team is made of.

That's when the most amazing thing happened X's souldrive started to activate and with one punch he punched through Serpentmaru's gunsoul.

Serpentmaru: Why did you keep fighting?

X: Cause no one makes my big sister cry.

When X defeated Serpentmaru, he then untied Amber, after she was released from her bonds she hugged X.

Amber: Thank you.

X: You're welcome now let's get you back.

After X said that Amber used her dimensional powers to create a portal to the place where she was kidnapped and back to the others.


	26. Kohakumaru's True Identity Revealed

Chapter 26: Kohakumaru's True Identity Revealed

Meanwhile back in to mortal realm was looking for Kohakumaru and X.

Ashton: I hope they're okay.

Risa: You're just worried about Kohakumaru.

Ashton: Hey I'm worried about X as well.

While they were arguing a dimensional portal appeared and X and Amber came out of it.

X: Hey everyone were back.

Silver: X is that really you?

X: Yup it sure is.

Zen: So who's the little human girl?

Amber: (she hates being called little) Who are you calling little? (Gets out of X's arms and quickly grabs Zen by his ear)

Katelyn: Senpai, you're back. ^^

Amber: Hi Katie-chan. ^^

Risa: How do you turn back into a human Amber?

Amber: (lets go of Zen's ear) I guess you can say it's a side effect from X transforming into his Hyper Mode, but don't worry Lisa I'm sure I'll turn back into gundam form when I wake up tomorrow morning.

Risa: Ok, hey you used our original names, I liked being called Risa, and I prefer it you know.

Amber: Sorry about that I can't help it. ^^

Ashton: So this your true form Amber-chan?

Amber: Yup.

Ashton: You look so young and cute. (Begins to blush)

Amber: Awwww, Ashton-kun, you're the sweetest. (Kisses Ashton on the cheek)

Ashton: (faints from the kiss)

Amber: Oopsie, I think I broke him. 0_0

X: Don't worry he'll be alright.

Amber: That's good to hear. (Notices the Gundam Force staring) What?

Before she could explain, Genkimaru's group surprised them out of nowhere.

Genkimaru: Hey guys so how's your journey been? Hm, (looks at X and Amber) hey I never seen you two around here before.

Kijumaru: I never seen a female human from Shute's world before that would dress like that, she' s very weird and short too.

Amber: Grrrrrrrr.

X: Don't do it sis.

Amber: Trust me X he's need this badly. Hey crane claws for hands how about hand to hand combat me against you.

Kijumaru: You want to go against me?

Amber: Yup.

Kijumaru: Then bring it girlie.

While they were fighting Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom were enjoying the show watching them fight.

Zapper Zaku: I bet Kijumaru will win this battle.

Grappler Gouf: Hate to admit it but I agree with you that Kijumaru will win it, what about Dom, who do you think will?

Destroyer Dom: Human will win.

Zapper and Grappler: You idiot she's weak.

Amber: (gets on top of Kijumaru's head) Hey you two one eyes that are talking too much, watch it or I'll kick both you metallic hides (jumps off Kijumaru's head). Now where were we oh yeah I was about to do this.

Zapper and Grappler: Eeep

But before she could punch him Kijumaru grabbed her arm before it even hit her.

Amber: Not this time Kijumaru. (Kicks his arm)

Kijumaru: Ouch, why you little, huh?

Amber: Hi ^^, bye ^^ (throws him on his back, grabs both of his arms and started pulling them) Now what have we learned.

Kijumaru: Don't call anyone short.

Amber: That's a good boy, (lets go of his arms) I can't believe I had to teach you the same lesson twice Kijumaru. T_T

Cobramaru: Twice? Wait a minute those you moves you couldn't be who I think you are?

Amber: (appears behind him) That's right Cobramaru it's me, long time no see. ^^

Cobramaru: Hello Kohakumaru.

Genkimaru: What? That's Kohakumaru!

Kibao Horde: 0_0

Amber: You know I was gonna explain, so if you don't mind sit down cause this could take awhile to explain.

After she finished explaining everyone else except Risa and Katelyn were awestruck.

Genkimaru: That's so cool I can't believe that happened to you. ^^

Amber: How is any of it cool?

Genkimaru: Well you turning into a gundam, and you changing back into a human after X transforms into his hyper mode that makes it so cool.

Amber: Um, ok sure whatever.

Bakunetsumaru: So why do you dress like that Amber?

Amber: Because I'm a tomboy.

Zero: A tomboy?

Amber: A girl that doesn't like wearing skirts and dresses.

Zero: Oh.

During the whole day Amber, Risa, and Katelyn explained where they came from, who they are, and what they were like as humans. When the night came and everyone was asleep Amber stared at the river thinking.

Ammy: I still can't believe that's really you master.

Amber: At I can still see and hear you Ammy.

Ammy: That's good to hear that master. ^^

Amber: Good nite Ammy.

Ammy: Good night master.


	27. Captain vs Ivo

Chapter 27: Captain vs. Ivo

The next morning before the sun was in the sky Amber woke up she looked at her reflection in the water and saw that she was a gundam again.

Cobramaru: So your back to being a gundam.

Kohakumaru: (turns around ready for a fight) Oh Cobramaru you surprised me, don't do that I thought you were the enemy don't ever do that again.

Cobramaru: I guess you have a right to be a little jumpy from what has happened to you on your journey.

Kohakumaru: Good thing I didn't almost hit you, because it would of hurt.

Cobramaru: You can be scary sometimes.

Genkimaru: What are you two doing up?

Cobramaru: I should ask you the same thing of you Lord Genkimaru.

Genkimaru: (looks at Kohakumaru) Hey you turned back into Kohakumaru.

Kohakumaru: I told you guys it was a side effect remember.

Genkimaru: Oh yeah (feeling a little stupid).

Kohakumaru: Sooo, Cobramaru, Genkimaru, want to watch the sunrise with me?

Cobramaru: Sure.

Genkimaru: Alright.

(Later while they were watching the sunrise)

Kohakumaru: (smiles at Genkimaru)

Genkimaru: Why are you smiling at me? T_T

Kohakumaru: Oh, no reason, it's just that, this is the first time I've seen you so calm. ^^

Genkimaru: (starts to blush) Well don't get use to it. T_T

Kohakumaru: Bakunetsumaru I know you're over there watching so come over here and watch the sunrise with us.

Bakunetsumaru: (comes out of bushes) How did you know it was me?

Kohakumaru: Lucky guess.

Bakunetsumaru: Look the reason I was spying on ya is because I was worried about you Kohakumaru, you know because last time you were left alone you got kidnapped.

Kohakumaru: Thank you for caring about me big brother.

Bakunetsumaru: Hey no matter what you and me are family.

Kohakumaru: Hey remember that Zero is my big brother as well.

Bakunetsumaru: Please don't remind me of that. -_-

Cobramaru: You're considering Bakunetsumaru and Zero your big brothers.

Kohakumaru: Yeah I know it sounds crazy but I figure they're like family to me. But if I marry Ashton then that will mean Zen and Silver will be my brother in laws.

Genkimaru: You plan on marrying Ashton?

Kohakumaru: If he asks me the question, then yes.

Later that morning they traveled with Genkimaru's group to the next village. That's when all of a sudden a small army of snake monsters attacked the village.

Captain: Alright let's defeat these things, Kohakumaru you come with me, (looks around for her) Kohakumaru?

Bakunetsumaru: Man for a gundam transformed human she sure can run pretty quick.

Zero: She has so much energy she needs to control it.

Captain: We better go after her.

When they went to the village they splited into groups to find Kohakumaru and defeat the snake monsters. Meanwhile Kohakumaru was busy looking for the leader of the army; while she was looking she saw this lone monkey staring at her.

Kohakumaru: Hey little one what are doing here in this village, it's too dangerous, hey is that a tambourine in your cute little hands.

After she said that the played it's tambourine and put her under trance, when the monkey left Kohakumaru followed.

Captain: Still no luck finding her.

Rele: Don't worry I'm sure we'll find her.

Shute: Rele is right we can't give up.

Ivo: Greetings mortals I'm here to capture Kohakumaru.

Captain: She's not here.

Ivo: Then I shall battle you then, we will see who is smarter in battle.

Captain: That's fine by me, Shute, you and Rele stay back ok.

Shute: Got it Captain.

While they were battling Ivo was trying to anticipate Captain's every move.

Ivo: How come you aren't giving up; I'm going to beat you.

Captain: Sorry but I don't ever give up.  
After he said that and with help from Shute, Captain used his Captain Punch to defeat Ivo.

Shute: That's was great Captain.

Captain: Yes it was Shute, but now the question remains, where's Kohakumaru?


	28. Kohakuprimamaru appears

Chapter 28: Kohakuprimamaru appears

Zero: How long do you think can last until we find Kohakumaru?

Bakunetsumaru: Depends where she is?

Zero: That's true.

X: If you two are done with your little tea party talk, I could use some assistants.

Zero & Bakunetsumaru: That was rude.

????: HIYA (slashes through the monster attacking X)

X: Um, thank you miss.

Soramaru: No problem sweetie ;) by the way my name is Soramaru.

Bakunetsumaru: (runs over to where they are) And I'm….

Soramaru: Don't tell me, your Bakunetsumaru right. ^^

Bakunetsumaru: That's right how did you know?

Soramaru: I heard about you, you fought with Lord Birtianmaru and became Bakushinmaru, when you fought in the Bakushin armor it fully impressed me. ^^

Bakunetsumaru: 0///0

Zero: Looks like Bakunetsumaru found his butterfly.

X: What does that mean?

Zero: I over heard your sister sing this song called Butterfly.

X: Oh.

Aleena: Soramaru look out. (Rams the snake creature)

Soramaru: What took you so long Aleena?

Aleena: Sorry I caught up; the snake creature attacking the restraunt was troublesome.

Zero: Um (starts to blush) hi I'm Zero the Winged Knight, so what's your name?

Aleena: I'm Aleena and I traveled here to Ark before the war to find my inner peace.

Zero: I think you found it.

Aleena: Oh my (starts to blush).

X: Great they're both flirting while we still need to find my big sister.

(Meanwhile in a cave temple somewhere)

Kohakumaru: (snaps out of the hypnosis) Awwww man I can't believe I got hypnotized again and this time by a monkey.

Prima: I'm sorry that I hypnotized you but it was my only way that I could bring you here.

Kohakumaru: So what's your name?

Prima: Prima, and yours?

Kohakumaru: Kohakumaru.

Prima: It's nice to meet you then Miss Kohakumaru, so are you ready to use my power.

Kohakumaru: I'm going to let it be your decision.

Prima: How polite of you I think you are ready to use the power of the armor I guard.

Kohakumaru: Thank you I could use the help.

(They combine together)

Kohakuprimamaru: Time to show the enemy some monkey business. (Puts the giant hammer on her shoulder, and then runs back to the village to help the others)

(Meanwhile back at the village)

Bakuhamaru: These things are tougher than they look.

Bakumaru: You just noticed that. -_-  
Lotusmaru: Even I'm not that dense. T_T

Bakuhamaru: Well you two don't have to be rude, I don't even know how Kohakumaru can stand you two.

Bakumaru: Years of experience. T_T

Lotusmaru: Nice one bro.

(Hammer swing from out of nowhere hits the snake creature and makes it fly)

Kohakuprimamaru: Hey guys sorry I'm late. ^^

Bakumaru: Don't worry about it we were gonna look for you anyway. ^^

Kohakuprimamaru: Well at least I know you care about me. ^^ (pinches Bakumaru's cheek)

Bakumaru: Ow, hey that hurt.

Kohakuprimamaru: Sorry I just felt like doing that. ^^;

Bakumaru: Well I'll be grounded when I get back home.

Lotusmaru: Yeah me too.

Kohakuprimamaru: Why?

Bakumaru: Cause we weren't suppose to do that without your permission and supervision.

Kohakuprimamaru: Oh, for how long will you be grounded?

Bakumaru: Six weeks.

Kohakuprimamaru: Wow that will be harsh.

Bakumaru & Lotusmaru: Yeah we know. T_T

Kohakuprimamaru: Heh heh ^^;.


	29. KohakuTaianamaru appears

Chapter 29: KohakuTaianamaru appears

The next day the group and the Genki Energy Force all walked together to the next village, and oddly Soramaru and Aleena wanted to join the group and help, so now they travel with the group to stick around with Bakunetsumaru and Zero.

Soramaru: It feels soooo good to get out of that village I needed it. ^^

Aleena: Have you forgotten already that the business was so slow that the restraunt, remember?

Soramaru: Oh yeah I forgot about that.

Later in the afternoon they decided to rest, so this gave Kohakumaru time to walk around the area and to explore, while in the forest around there she saw a small light blue winged butterfly fluttering about and oddly started to flutter around her.

Kohakumaru: You're a very curious little butterfly aren't you little one. ^^

When the mysterious butterfly landed in her head what happened even amazed her, she started to hear flute music, when she heard the flute music she started to wonder where it was coming from (lol the music was suppose to hypnotize her, but ever since her and Prima combined, she's become immune to music that hypnotizes you. XD)

Butterfly: 0_0;

Kohakumaru: I wonder where the music is coming from?

(The butterfly gets off her head flutters in front of her trying to tell her to follow it)

Kohakumaru: Ok little one lead the way. ^^

When Kohakumaru followed the butterfly they went into a cave where a sacred armor was there waiting for its master.

Taiana: So you can't be hypnotized anymore.

Kohakumaru: Hey a talking butterfly. ^^

Taiana: Silence!

Kohakumaru: Yes ma'am.

Taiana: I am Taiana the ninja butterfly and guardian of the sacred butterfly ninja armor, and from what I can tell you are the chosen user, so means that you will be my master from now on. So that means you must now combine with the armor immediately.

Kohakumaru: Ok. (Combines with the armor)

Kohakutaianamaru: Now that I have this new armor I will now attack my prey with true stealth.

Meanwhile in the forest Ashton, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru were looking for her.

:Heeeeellllllpppppp!

Ashton: That's Kohakumaru's voice!

Zero: Let's go she must be in trouble.

Bakunetsumaru: We better hurry.

When they ran toward where the cries were coming from they saw Kohakumaru tied up to a training pole.

Zero: What is this place?

Ashton: Looks like a place where ninjas train.

Bakunetsumaru: Must be an old training ground.

Fake Kohakumaru: Um, guys a little help.

Ashton: Oh right sorry about that Kohakumaru. ^^;

(Kunai knife is thrown in front of him)

Mysterious Ninja Gundam: That is far as you can go Knight.

Ashton: Who are you?

Mystery Ninja: That's not important right now.

Bakunetsumaru: (unties the fake Kohakumaru) Don't worry Kohakumaru I'll protect you.

Zero: Baku you dummy that's a training dummy!

Bakunetsumaru: Huh? (Looks at the fake Kohakumaru which turned back into a training dummy) 0_0 eep.

Kohakutaianamaru: Ahahahaha you think I would give up the real Kohakumaru. No way you will have to fight me to save her.

Bakunetsumaru: Then I shall be your first opponent then. (Gets his swords out)

Kohakutaianamaru: Bring it samurai.

While they were fighting Kohakutaianamaru was able to tie Bakunetsumaru up with a bolo, when he got tied up Zero took his turn and yet like Baku he too was tied up, but instead of using a bolo she used a net. Now it was Ashton's turn.

Ashton: I don't know why you're hiding your face with that scarf but I'm going to find out who you really are.

Kohakutaianamaru: Depends if you can catch me.

After she said that she winked at, and then before he could react she quickly ran up to him and kissed him on the lips.

Zero & Bakunetsmaru: 0_0

Ashton: 0////0

Kohakutaianamaru: Hiyah! (Kicks toward the training post and then ties him up very securely).

(Moments after they were all tied up)

Kohakutaianamaru: Your cute when you're tied up. 3 ^^

Ashton: Hey let me and my friends go!

Kohakutaianamaru: And what lose you my prey. ^^

Ashton: "Crap why does that oddly turn me on." TT_TT

Kohakutaianamaru: Heh (uses a kunai knife to keep him staring at her.) Your cute when you're scared. ^^

Ashton: Who are you anyway?!?

Kohakutaianamaru: Take it easy Ashton it's me. ^^ (pulls off the scarf from her face)

Ashton: Kohakumaru. 0_0 This means you have a new armor huh?

Kohakutaianamaru: Yup, I'll quickly untie you guys. ^^

Ashton: Thank you. ^^


	30. Ashton and Kohakumaru's tears

Chapter 30: Ashton and Kohakumaru's tears  
Later that night while everyone was asleep the spirits Nima and Ammy were able to talk to each other.

Ammy: It's been long while since we were able to talk Nima.

Nima: Yes it's been a long while.

Ammy: (Looks at Kohakumaru) I wonder what she's dreaming about?

Nima: From what I can tell she's about to have a nightmare.

(Before dawn)

Kohakumaru: *moan* (turns and her hand gets on Ashton's face)

Ashton: Huh? Hey Kohakumaru get your hand off my face. (Removes her hands)

Kohakumaru: (her spine starts to shiver and tears start to come out of her eyes)

Ashton: Kohakumaru wake up; please wake up your having a nightmare.

Kohakumaru: (wakes up and jumps up) I don't want buttons for eyes! 0_0

Ashton: Uhhhhhh, 0_0;.

Kohakumaru: (looks around dazed and confused) Oh it was just a bad dream (sees if she still has her original) and I still have my original eyes (does a relief sighs and then notices Ashton was staring at her), what?

Ashton: Are you ok?

Kohakumaru: Yeah I'll be fine just something in my memories that caused a nightmare that's all.

Ashton: So what did you mean by "I don't want buttons for eyes"?

Kohakumaru: Oh that, well I watched this movie way too much when I was in my world. ^^;

Ashton: Ok, but it did frighten you.

Kohakumaru: I know, (starts to shiver) I still remember that needle like hand trying to scratch me. (Tears roll down cheeks)

Ashton: (sits down beside her and warps his arm around her)

Kohakumaru: Uh, (looks up at him and warps her arms around his armored) thank you Ashton your a real sweetheart. (Tears start to roll down her eyes again) I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying.

Ashton: Don't worry its ok (tears start to come out of his eyes as well) it's ok to cry now and then, so tonight we're both going to cry.

Kohakumaru: Oh Ashton, your the best. ^^ (tears start to roll down her cheeks again)

So through the whole night they just sat by a tree and cried the night away until they both fell asleep.


End file.
